La princesse de mon coeur
by zozig
Summary: Clarke déménage au Texas après la mort de son père, elle se fait de nouveau amis , de nouveau ennemis et aussi de nouveaux amours ... BELLARKE moderne aux lycée
1. Chapter 1

La princesse de mon cœur . 

_Chapitre 1 : la rentrée_

 **Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Dites moi si vous aimez ! Voilà bisous !**

La jeune fille blonde ouvre la fenêtre de sa voiture et passe sa tête à travers la vitre . Elle inspire le plus d'air fraie possible et observe le paysage . Elle aperçoit une forêt , les arbres prennent déjà une teinte rougeâtre annonçant l'automne qui arrive . Elle se réinstalle dans son siège et décide de dessiner se magnifique paysage mais avant ça, Elle prends ses écouteurs et allume sa playlist pour se décompresser . Sa mère l'observe tristement , elle sait que sa fille ne voulait en aucun cas déménagé mais c'était beaucoup trop dur de continuer à vivre là-bas pour elle comme pour son enfant . La mère soupire et l'appelle enfin pour s' expliquer .

\- Clarke chéri … je sais que tu m'en veux mais tu sais très bien que c'était trop dur à vivre .

La prénommée Clarke ne réponds pas et change de musique . Sa mère quand à elle allume la radio pour s' occuper l'esprit . Clarke ferme les yeux et s' endort bercé par « So cold » la musique que son père adorait écoute en sa compagnie .

La voiture s' arrête alors que clarke ouvre les yeux . Ils sont arrivés … enfin ! Elle s'étire et ouvre la portière pour sortir à l'air libre . Une grande maison se dresse devant elle .

\- Voici notre chez nous ma puce ! S' exclame sa mère .

La jeune fille s' avance jusqu'à sa demeure et y rentre . Elle monte à l'étage directement pour trouver sa chambre . Clarke sourit en voyant une grande chambre avec un lit double , elle s' étale sur celui-ci une micro seconde et redescends pour prendre ses valises . Elle n'accorde aucun regard a sa mère encore en rogne contre elle . Elle s' empare de ses bagages et remonte à sa chambre . La jeune fille déballe ses affaires et les ranges dans les placards quand son portable sonne .

Wells : Alors bien arrivée ?

Clarke sourit comme une débile devant son téléphone , Wells est son meilleur ami , normal qui lui envoie un message pour savoir .

Clarke : Oui Wellsounet ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle appuie sur la touche envoyer et finis de ranger ses habits , soudain elle aperçois une porte . Elle l'ouvre et découvre une petite salle de bain . Abby , sa mère l'appelle une heure plus tard pour venir manger . Elle se précipite alors dans la cuisine comme une goinfre . Elle s' installe à table et attends patiemment l'arrivé de sa mère avec le plat . Cette dernière arrive après plusieurs minutes d'attentes . Elle sert sa fille et elle plutôt bien .

\- Tu es prête pour le lycée demain ?

Clarke lève les yeux vers sa mère , il faut bien qu'elle lui reparle un jours .

\- Moyen …

Sa mère sursaute en entendent sa fille parlé, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour dire un seul mot .

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas te faire plein d'amis !

\- Peut être mais il ne remplaceront jamais ceux que j'avais a New York .

\- Clarke …

\- Je vais me coucher .

Elle prends son assiette , la met dans la machine a laver et monte dans sa chambre . Clarke se met en pyjama et se lave les dents le plus vite possible pour aller rejoindre son lit . Quand elle se glisse enfin sous sa couverture , elle remarque une fenêtre au plafond qui lui permet d'observer toutes les étoiles. Elle sourit bêtement et se remet sur le côté se lançant aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Pdv de Clarke :

Un bruit strident me réveille tout à coup . Je m'aperçois alors que c'est mon réveil qui m'annonce le début de la journée . Je soupire d'énervement et me lève pour aller me préparer pour ce premier jour . J'ouvre mon placard et choisi mes habits . Je décide de mettre un jean noir et un tee short blanc unis avec une veste en cuir et mes zx ( chaussure ) blanche et noir pour rester inaperçu . Je rentre dans la salle de bain et pratique ma petite routine du matin , c'est-à-dire prendre ma douche , me coiffer , me maquiller et m' habiller . Je descends à la cuisine après avoir mis une demi heure à me préparer . Ma mère m'attendait elle avait déjà préparer mon petit déjeuner qui était composé simplement de pancakes et jus d'Orange . J'engloutie le tout en quelque seconde . J'attrape mon sac et file au lycée , je prends au passage les clés de la voiture . Je monte dans cette dernière et arrive devant un établissement qui est censé être mon lycée . Je descends de mon véhicule et le ferme avant d'entré dans la cour du lycée . Les jeunes se retrouvent avec joie tandis que moi, je m' approche des panneaux d'affichage de classe pour trouver la mienne . Une petite brune se positionne à côté de moi et me fixe .

\- Tu es nouvelle ? Nan ?

\- Oui … bredouillais je

\- Oh alors bienvenue au Texas ! Je m'appelle octavia et toi ?

\- Clarke .

\- Tu es dans quel classe ?

\- 1rd C

\- Super ! Tu es dans ma classe ! Allez viens suis moi Je vais t'apprendre tout se que tu dois savoir d .

Octavia me prends le bras et m'entraine derrière elle . La brune s' assoit sur un banc et tapote la place à côté d'elle pour que je m' assois , ce que je fais .

\- Bon , par quoi commencé heu … déjà sache que la peste du lycée est Echo , elle a toujours deux toutous qui l'a suivent partout Gina et fox , elles te feront chier au début puisque tu es nouvelle mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais la . Elles ne peuvent pas m'insulter ou quoi que se soit puisque je suis la sœur jumelle de bellamy et Écho essaye de s' arranger un coups avec lui depuis longtemps alors maintenant qu'il sont ensemble , elle feras tout pour le garder mais mon frère n'est pas bête et sais que Écho est une vrai peste mais il sort avec elle que pour son corps …

Je ris intérieurement en entendant comment octavia était bavarde , bavarde mais super gentille , j' espère vraiment devenir amie avec elle .

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on va devenir amie . Coupe clarke alors que la brune continuais son récit .

Octavia s' arrête net et sourit .

\- Bien sur qu'on va devenir amie ! Allez viens je vais te présenter mes amies .

La brune bondit sur ses pieds et traverse toute la cour pour rejoindre un petit groupe , je la suis de près . Ce petit groupe était constitué simplement de deux garçons , l'un des deux portait des lunettes de ski et l'autre était un asiatique et une fille métisse avec des cheveux brun ramener en queue de cheval . Octavia se tourne vers moi .

\- Les amis voici Clarke .

Ils me sourient tous .

\- Clarke Je te présente Jasper . Dit elle en montrant le gars avec des lunettes de ski . Monty . en montrant l'asiatique . Et Raven . En montrant la métisse .

Je leur souris a mon tour et leur fit la bise un a un .

\- Clarke est nouvelle alors je vais la prendre sous mon aile !

Les trois se mettent a rire .

\- Alors bonne chance clarke ! Octavia est très très bavarde !

\- Oui , j'ai eu une petite démonstration tout à l'heure dis je en riant .

Wahou . Ils sont super sympas . J'ai hâte de les connaître encore plus . Je sentis un petit frappement sur mon épaule . Je me retourne et fais face à la personne qui me demande .

 **Finis pour ce premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction . Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous ai laissez une petit intrigue à la fin à votre avis qui c'est ? Ah oui je vous précise que dans le prochain chapitre vous rencontrerez bellamy ! Et aussi je vous préviens que octavia et bellamy sont jumeaux . Voilà voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus ! Avis en review !**

 **Bisous**

 **Zozig**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _La rencontre_

 **Salut à tous ! Alors pour te répondre blackShadoww , je ne sais pas encore quand est ce que je posterais , je n'ai pas de jour précis dans ma tête mais je pense en posté 1 toutes les semaines , pour ce qui est des chapitres , désolé , encore une fois je ne sais pas , sinon je suis très contente que sa te plaise ! Merci pour ton review , sa ma fait très plaisirs , n'hésite pas à me poser des question comme ça , la prochaine fois je serais plus précise ;p ! Merci aussi aux autres ( plinchy / bellarke-princesse pour leurs review ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre .**

Une grande rousse avec un corps de rêve se présente devant moi . Je devine tout de suite que c'est Écho puisque octavia l'assassine du regard . Je respire un coups et la dévisage .

\- Clarke ? Demande t elle d'une voix douce

\- Oui c'est moi . Tu es qui ?

\- Comment ça ? Personne ne ta parler de moi ?

\- Ba non, tu ne devais pas être très importante

Octavia éclate de rire en voyant la tête de la rousse .

\- Bien alors je suis écho , la petite copine de bellamy. Écoute moi bien la nouvelle , tu n'es rien ici , tu n'es personne . Si tu commence à m'énerver sache que je te rendrais la vie insupportable .

Elle secoue ses cheveux et s' en va avec ses amies sur ses talons . Je me retourne vers octavia , elle la suit du regard avec énervement. Elle ne l'aime décidément pas . Après quelque seconde , elle se tourne vers moi en souriant .

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ?

\- Tu as bien vu comme c'est une peste !

\- Oui , mais elle sort avec ton frère !

Elle soupire , et me regarde gravement .

\- Ma mère est morte l'année dernière , c'est à ce moment la que bellamy et Écho sortaient ensemble , Écho à entraîner Bellamy dans la drogue et dans les fêtes qui ne se finissait à je ne sais quel heure , je ne le voyait presque plus alors un jour je suis parti sans prévenir , en lui laissant un mot disant que je partais et que jamais je ne reviendrais si il ne changeais pas . Alors il a essayer de changer de devenir responsable et de s' occuper de moi . J'en veux à Écho , car elle a une mauvaise influence sur mon frère .

Je ne savais pas quoi dire devant tant de confidence .

\- Je suis désolé …

La brune me sourit et me pris dans ses bras , les yeux un peu humide.

\- Je sais que sa fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais j'avais besoin d'un câlin .

Je rigole en entendant ses mots et ressers mon emprise sur elle . Je sursaute en entendant la cloche sonné . Je me range dans mon rang avec Octavia . Je la voie observé un homme brun , assez grand avec une carrure imposante qui se range avec nous , c'est vrai qu'il est beau , très beau .

\- Dis donc , tu es attiré par quelqu'un ? C'est vrai qu'il est canon !

\- Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

Je lui fait un signe de la tête vers le beau gosse . Elle se moque de moi . Je fais une mou d'incompréhension.

\- C'est mon frère tête de mule ! Il sera flatté si je lui dit que tu le trouves beau !

\- Non ! Ne lui dit pas ! La honte !

Elle rigole de plus belle . Je l'accompagne finalement dans son fou rire . Je voie alors le grand frère d'octavia se retourner vers sa sœur . Ses yeux sont tellement profond . Il l'a regarde avec douceur comme si sa présence l'apaisai , il sourit . Soudain , son regard se pose sur moi , son sourire se fane mais ses yeux ne deviennent pas dur , au contraire je le sens absorber par mon regard , un frisson me traverse l'échine . C'est comme si pendant quelques minutes j'étais autre part avec lui .

\- Sa va ? Je te dérange pas ? Me demande octavia

Je sursaute et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de détacher mes yeux de ceux de bellamy .

\- Quoi ! Heu… non , désolé j'étais distraite

\- Ouai , j'ai bien vu ça ! puisque tu mattes mon frère depuis tout à l'heure !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- On me la fait pas à moi clarke !

Une femme en tailleur interrompt notre discussion par un grattement de gorge .

\- Mettez vous en rang jeunes filles , octavia c'est déjà le premier jour et tu te fais remarquer je ne te félicite pas …

\- Excusez nous Mme Ranilloli …

\- Oui … Mais dites moi qui est cette jeune fille ? Dit elle en me montrant

\- Clarke Griffin madame , elle vient d'arrivée.

\- Je voie … et bien taché miss Griffin de ne pas commencer l'année par des remarques ! Soyez vigilante .

\- Bien madame .

La vielle dame hoche la tête et fais signe au rang d'avancer . Nous suivons octavia et moi, le rythme de la marche des élèves .

\- C'est elle notre prof principale ?

\- Ouai mais t'inquiète pas elle est un peu strict mais elle passe !

\- Heureusement …

\- Ouai en tout cas si tu veux conquérir mon frère je …

\- Octavia …

\- Ok ok , tu avais juste l'air attiré par lui .

\- Pfff …

Elle me fait un petit sourire de coin et suit les élèves qui rentrent dans la classe .

Pdv de bellamy :

La matinée passe à toute vitesse . Je retrouves enfin mes amis pour aller manger . Murphy arrive vers moi , un sourire collé sur le visage .

\- Ba alors mon pote ? Qu'est qui t'arrives ? T'es jamais de si bonne humeur d'habitude !

\- Tais toi ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais si tu veux savoir Emory ma enfin accorder un rendez vous !

\- Ah tu voie la chance tourne !

\- Ouai, il est ou Miller ? Il est bien dans ta classe nan ?

\- Ouai, Je sais pas , je l'ai perdu quand on a posé nos sacs .

Murphy hoche la tête tandis que je voie une belle rousse venir vers moi . Elle met ses bras autour de mon cou et pose ses lèvres sur les mienne .

\- Salut beau gosse …

\- Salut beauté

Elle rentre sa langue dans ma bouche quand Murphy pousse un cri de dégoût .

\- Vous êtes vraiment dégueu ! Je suis la je vous signal !

Nous rions en cœur devant sa tête .

\- Tu manges avec moi ? Demande Écho

\- Nan désolé on mange entre mecs .

Elle fait une moue et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de s' éloigner avec ses amis . Lincoln arrive vers nous .

\- Hé mec , sa va ?

\- Ouai tranquille , bon on va manger ? J'ai trop la dalle !

\- Ok , Miller nous rejoindras en haut .

On rentre dans le réfectoire accompagné de nos plateaux , on fait le tour de la salle jusqu'à trouver une table de 4 libres malheureusement à côté de celle d'écho . On s' installe quand Miller arrive en courant .

\- Les mecs ! Vous avez vu la nouvelle ?

Bien sûr que j'ai vu la nouvelle , ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blond on aurait dit une princesse .

\- Ouai je l'ai aperçus tout à l'heure pourquoi ?

\- Elle est super canon bell' ! Et super sympa ! J'ai parlé avec elle , elle vient de New York .

Écho qui était à la table d'à côté avait tout entendu .

\- Tu parles , elle a peut être des formes mais elle est bien moche .

\- Arrête de mentir Écho on sait que tu es jalouse d'elle .

\- Je ne peux pas être jalouse de quelqu'un qui est moche .

C'est à ce moment , que choisi Clarke pour rentrer dans le réfectoire suivis d'octavia , Raven , jasper et monty . Ils cherchent une table des yeux quand je l'aperçois nous regarder . Miller lève la main et lui demande d'approcher . Elle s'avance suivit d'octavia .

\- Les gars voici Clarke . La plus belle fille que je connaisse !

Elle rougit instantanément en entendant ses mots sous les rires d'octavia . Elle pousse gentiment ma sœur , puis met sa mèche derrière son oreille avec un petit sourire . Jasper leur fait signe qu'ils ont trouver une table alors les deux filles s' en vont vers leur amis . Je connais au moins sont nom maintenant . Clarke . Sa sonne tellement bien .

\- Alors elle est pas mignonne ? s' exclame Miller

\- Si j'avoue . Annonce Lincoln

\- Ouai c'est vrai , mais de toute façon , elle est libre puisque tu es gai ! rigole Murphy

\- Ouai ! Je voulais surtout la présenter à Linc' , c'est le seul a pas être en couple !

\- Mais ce n'est pas trop le style de Lincoln … raillais je

\- C'est vrai c'est plus le tien . Me répondit Miller

Écho se retourne , la rage dans les yeux . Elle me regarde avec beaucoup d'insistance .

\- De toute façon , tu ne la trouves pas belle ? N'es ce pas ? Demande la rousse

J'inspire profondément et fixe Clarke .

\- Dis moi la vérité bellamy . Ordonne-t-elle

Ces cheveux blond descende en cascade sur ses épaules , tendit que ses yeux bleus azur qui m'avait envoûter tout à l'heure sont fixés sur ma sœur , sa bouche est rouge et fine , ses joues prennent un rose bonbon quand elle rougit , se qui lui va à ravir . Elle est si naturel mais si belle . Je me retourne vers écho après l'avoir observé pendant un moment et déclarais je enfin .

\- Elle est magnifique .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _Tentation_

 **Salut salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Noemiie** **: merci pour ton review , et bonne nouvelle ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les autres …**

 **Blackshadoww** **: encore un review qui encourage merci beaucoup !**

 **Plinchy :** **Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre , il va avoir une touche d'humour dans une scene avec Écho , et pour le bellarke , la ça avance à fonds les ballons dans ce chapitre vous allez voir c'est étrange car sa va vite mais … c'est pas fini ( pub ) sinon merci pour ton review**

 **Cyhame** **: contente que sa te plaise ! Voici la suite et merci pour ton review !**

Pdv de bellamy 

Les yeux d'écho sont remplis de rage et de tristesse . Merde est ce que je l'ai dit à voix haute ? Elle se lève , prend sont verre d'eau et me le verse dessus .

\- Connard ! Viens plus me parler !

Elle secoue ses cheveux en me fouettant le visage par la même occasion et se retourne vers ses amies pour leur demander si elles peuvent partir . Miller me regarde les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Lincoln me dévisage et que Murphy fait un petit sourire .

\- Quoi ?! Demandais je

\- Tu la trouves magnifique ! C'est le bon début d'une histoire d'amour ! S' exclame Murphy

\- Ta geule Murphy ! m'énervais je

Ma sœur arrive vers moi en courant , le sourire aux lèvre .

\- Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

Je vois Miller ouvrir la bouche pour raconter toute l'histoire mais je l'en empêche au dernier moment .

\- On s' est disputer .

\- Sa j'ai bien vue mais il s' est passé quoi pour que vous vous disputer !?

\- Bellamy a dit que Clarke était magnifique ! Crie Murphy

Octavia me dévisage de haut en bas et sourit .

\- C'est vrai bellamy ?

\- Non !

\- Bellamy ?

\- Ok , oui j'ai dis ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas elle a aussi dit que t' était canon !

Je me met à rougir alors que Murphy rigole voyant la couleur que prennent mes joues . Je regarde clarke a travers octavia . Nos regards se rencontrent et elle comprends comme si on pouvais parlez par pensée .

\- Octavia Blake ! Crie Clarke de toute ses forces

Pdv de Clarke : 

Quand je croise le regard de bellamy , je sentie qu'elle avait dit quelque chose sur moi .

\- Octavia Blake ! Criais je hors de moi

Octavia se tends et se retourne lentement vers moi , faisant des petits pas devant l'autre pour venir jusqu'à moi , quand elle est enfin la , je l'assassine du regard .

\- Qu'est que tu as dit à bellamy ?

\- Rien .

\- Octavia dis moi ou je te tranche la gorge avec les dents !

Jasper pouffe de rire , je lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête .

\- Ok Ok ! Je lui ai dit que tu le trouvais canon mais pour ta gouverne il a dit que tu étais magnifique !

Je me stoppe net en entendant ses mots .

\- Je suis désolé clarke , c'est sorti tout seul , pour me faire pardonner je t'invite samedi … non, pas celui la mais celui d'après à dormir chez moi pour apprendre à se connaître ! Qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

\- …mouais sa va je te pardonne ! Et je viendrais !

\- Cool sa va être génial ! Tu …

Monty se gratte la gorge . On reporte notre attention sur lui .

\- Vous avez pas remarqué qu'on était la !

\- Désolé … dit octavia

Monty sourit et nous reprenons la discussion en finissant le repas calmement .

Les deux semaines sont passé a toute vitesse . Octavia et moi sommes devenu inséparable en quelques jours , jasper adore me taquiner tout comme monty et Raven et moi avons des délires que que nous deux comprenons . Le samedi était arriver mais bellamy ne quittais pas mes pensée surtout que ce soir j'allais le voir puisqu'il habite avec Octavia . Après avoir enfin fini mon sac , j'embrasse ma mère sur la joue , oui , nos rapport se sont amélioré et prends le chemin pour me rendre chez octavia quand mon téléphone se met a sonner .

\- Allô ?

\- Ouai c'est Octavia, je t'attends au lycée …

\- Tu attends au lycée toute seule alors qu'il fait bientôt nuit ?

\- Ouai mon frère est entrain de discuter avec Écho …

\- Ah merde , tu penses que ça va partir en cacahuète ?

\- Ouai, c'est sur alors attends toi à se qu'il soit hostile !

\- Ok , ah ça y es je te voie . Dis je en voyant la silhouette d'octavia

Elle se retourne et me fait coucou alors que je viens vers elle . La brune me prends la main et m'entraine derrière elle .

\- Ton père est d'accord pour que je vienne ?

\- Enfaite mon père est parti de chez moi juste après ma naissance et il n'est jamais revenu alors …

\- Oh désolé …

Elle me sourit alors qu'on arrive devant une super grande maison .

\- Wahou ! La maison de malade !

\- Ouai c'est clair ! Rie octavia

Elle ouvre la porte discrètement et me laisse entrer . Quand je traverse le seuil du palier j'entends tout à coup des cris .

\- C'est toi qui agi d'une manière excessive aussi ! J'ai pas dit que je voudrais coucher avec elle !

\- Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute ! On dit pas à sa copine qu'une fille est magnifique si c'est pas elle .

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé !

Octavia claque la porte tandis que les deux se retournent vers nous . Écho ouvre la bouche quand elle me voit tandis que bellamy écarquille les yeux .

\- Tu la amené ici en plus !

Elle se retourne vers la porte et s' apprête a sortir de celle-ci quand elle me regarde .

\- Je t'ai promis de te rendre la vie insupportable ! Je tiens les promesses pétasse !

Elle referme la porte violement alors que bellamy me dévisage .

\- Qu'est qu'elle fait ici O' ?

\- Je l'ai invité .

\- Putain mais t'arrange rien ! Je veux qu'elle parte , c'est a cause d'elle tous ça !

Outch. Ça fait mal . Octavia ne rigolais pas en disant qu'il était hostile , je me tourne vers mon amie .

\- Je vais y aller j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses engueuler à cause de moi …

\- De quoi tu te mêles princesse ? Je l'engueule si je veux ! Je peux très bien le faire quand tu seras parti !

\- De quelle droit tu m'appelles princesse !? M'énervais je

\- Qu'est qu'y a ? ça te plais pas ? Tu vas appeler papa pour te défendre ? Je sais pas comment il ta élevé mais je doute qu'il l'ai bien fait ! Surtout te laisser dormir chez des gens qu'il ne connais pas quel irresponsable ! Se moque-t-il

Ma gorge se noue , mon visage se durcit et la colère commence à monte à travers moi , je vois qu' octavia reste choqué par les paroles de son frère . Je sens une larme descendre sur ma joue . Je m'approche de lui , et prends un air mauvais .

\- Mon père est mort connard .

Il se mort la lèvre et me regarde honteux .

\- Clarke … je suis désolé …

\- Ouai c'est ça , tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouver canon et tu avais l'air sympa , j'aurais jamais du m'intéressé à toi puisqu'enfaite tu n'es qu'un salopard qui brise le cœur de chaque femme que tu rencontre , tu finiras seule puisque ta sœur elle , elle trouveras son âme sœur mais toi tu mourra seule , tu entends seule et triste !

Je laisse mes larmes dévalé mes joues tout en le regardant avec dégoût . Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ouvre la porte et m'en vais pour marcher jusqu'à un banc ou je m'effondre en sanglot .

Pdv de bellamy :

Clarke vient de partir ma sœur m'observe avec haine .

\- Octavia …

\- Non arrête de parler … tu es qu'un con sans cœur bellamy … pourquoi est ce que il faut que tu foires toujours tout ? Que tu le veuille ou non , Clarke va venir à la maison et tu vas aller la chercher .

Je hoche la tête, comment est ce que je peux être aussi con !? Sur le chemin , j'inspire l'air fraie pour me donner du courage . Je l'aperçois enfin , plus belle que jamais , assise sur un banc , les cheveux dans le vent et les larmes qui dévalent ses joues . Je m'assois a côté d'elle , elle ne dit rien , étonnant , elle devrait me repousser mais non .

\- Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça excuse moi , la colère à pris le dessus et … voilà ...

Elle se tourne vers moi et capte mon regard .

\- De toute façon tu seras bientôt débarrassé de moi …

Sans que je m'en aperçoive , des larmes c'était formé aux coins de mes yeux .

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je m'en vais …

\- Bellamy …

\- Octavia et moi ne sommes pas très riche … la maison est la seule chose que ma mère nous a léguer … alors j'ai du faire des choix …

\- Tu me fais peur bellamy ! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je trafic de la drogue … j'ai voulu arrêté quand ma sœur à fuguer mais … il m'ont promis que si j'arrêtais il me tuerais et je connais le tactique après ils s'en prendront a ma sœur … j'arrête pas de répéter ma sœur ma responsabilité mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est la mettre en danger Je suis un monstre .

\- Non , bellamy ne dis pas ça …

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentille après se que je t'ai dis ?

Elle me sourit gentiment et prends mes mains dans les siennes .

\- Parfois des paroles , ne définissent pas se que tu ai, je sais au fond de moi que tu es bon bellamy , et si tu as besoin d'être pardonner , très bien je te pardonne , tu es pardonne . Je ne te connais que très peu mais sache que Je sais en regardant octavia qu'elle a besoin de toi alors ne pars pas . Je te le demande …

Pourquoi cette fille est si gentille et si belle ? Sans savoir pourquoi je la prends dans mes bras , elle sent tellement bon … elle me fait penser au printemps quand les fleurs apparaissent et laisse dégager une odeur sucrée . Je ressers mon emprise sur elle comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s' envole .

\- Je suis tellement désolé … murmurais je

Elle se détache de moi et me contemple quelques secondes , elle pose sa main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes avec son pouce . Sa peau est si douce , j'ai tellement envie de goûter ses lèvres , c'est plus fort que moi … quand je voie son si jolie sourire s' affiché sur son visage de porcelaine et quand ses yeux bleus m'emmènent dans les profondeurs de l'océan . La seule envie qui me traverse et de l'embrasser . Je me penche vers elle et traverse le mur de cristal qui nous séparais au début pour posée mes lèvres sur les siennes .

 **Bon voilà , j'ai un peur que ce chapitre ne vous plaise pas car sa va un peu vite mais … non je vais pas spoiler ! Alors que pensez vous du petit moment bellarke ? Et de la dispute entre bellamy , Clarke et Écho !? et octavia pensez vous qu'elle a vu le baiser échanger entre sont frère et sa meilleure amie ?!**

 **Et bien vous le saurez dans le prochaine épisode ! Je prévois : fascination , tentation , hésitation et révélation … bon ok j'arrête de me croire dans twilight ! Et oui quand j'étais petite j'étais une grande fan ! ^^**

 **Bisous et rendez vous la semaine prochaine ! ( n'hésité pas à me laissé un review )**

 **Zozig**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

_Réaction_

Pdv de Clarke : 

Bellamy se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes . Une vague de chaleur m'envahit tout à coup . Je réponds à son baiser alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes joues . J'ouvre la bouche légèrement pour qu'il puisse passer sa langue . Je sens alors sa main se déplacer vers mon cou puis vers mon épaule ou il descends ma bretelle , il enlève son tee shirt . Ses abdos sont parfaitement sculpter dans son torse . Il se penche vers moi et continu à m'embrasser . Mais qu'est que je fais !? Je ne vais pas faire ma première fois sur un banc ! Surtout avec un homme que je connais à peine ! C'est alors que le visage d'octavia apparaît dans mon esprit . Je le pousse avec le peu de force que j'ai mais il ne se décolle pas au contraire , il met ses mains sur mes fesses et m'embrasse le cou .

\- Bellamy ! Stop !

Il arrête net et se redresse .

\- qu'est qu'y a ? Sa ne te plait pas !?

\- Si au contraire mais … je ne peux pas faire ça ... c'est … c'est

\- Ta première fois ?

Je rougis et lève les yeux vers lui .

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas que pour ça … je ne peux pas faire ça octavia …

Il souffle et remet son tee short alors que je remets mes bretelle .

\- Je comprends …

Je n'ose pas le regarder , je me lève sans lui prendre attention et m'enfuit en courant .

Pdv de bellamy 

Mon cerveau mais longtemps a comprendre se qui vient de se passer , clarke vient de s' enfuir … Je me lève en pensant aux minutes d'avant . Quand elle me touchait je me sentais renaitre … Je marche lentement jusqu'à chez moi . Ma sœur est sur le palier . Elle remarque que quelque chose ne vas pas puisqu'elle me demande .

\- Bellamy est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui …

\- Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

Je ne réponds pas et rentre dans la maison clarke est assise sur le canapé et me regarde montée les escaliers. Elle se mord la lèvres inférieur comprenant que je lui en voulait de s' être enfuit . Je rentre dans ma chambre et tombe sur mon lit épuisé par cette journée remplis d'émotion .

Pdv de Clarke 

Octavia me devisage avec insistance , elle sait que je vais craquer .

\- Bon , ok je vais te dire mais ne le dit pas à bellamy que je te l'ai dit et ne t'enerve pas

\- Va y je t'écoute

\- Bellamy ma embrassé et ont allais faire …

Octavia pousse un cri strident devant mes paroles .

\- O' …

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Je comprendrais très bien si tu m'en veux ..

\- Pourquoi est ce que je t'en voudrais ?

\- Parce que c'est ton frère …

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Clarke au contraire , tu es une fille super , tu es parfaite pour lui .

Je rougis sous ses sous entendus .

\- De toute façon , il ne reviendra pas vers moi ...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis parti en courant …

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Je sais pas ! J'ai eu peur ! J'avais honte !

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fais …

La brune me sourit alors que je devenais rouge tomate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus …

Je émet un petit rire .

\- Il reviendras vers toi…

\- Comment- tu sais ?

\- Il a eu le coups de foudre pour toi…

\- Pfff … n'importe quoi !

\- Ah oui ? Quelqu'un ta déjà embrassé alors que sa faisait que 15 jours que vous vous connaissez ?

\- Nan ...

\- Ba voilà , allez viens j'ai acheter des pizzas …

Je me lève du canapé toujours la peau brûlante a cause du baiser, et empreinte le même chemin qu'octavia vient d' utiliser pour se rendre dans la cuisine . Elle sort deux assiettes et les installent devant la télé .

\- Et bellamy ? Il ne mange pas ?

\- Ah mon avis nan , le connaissant après que tu l'ai rejeté y a pas de risque qu'il vienne .

Je hoche la tête et allume la télé pendant qu'octavia finit de mettre le couvert . La soirée se passe en silence et rapidement .

Pdv de Bellamy : 

Je me lève ce matin , la tête lourde toujours l'espritcoccuper par une jolie blonde . Je marche jusqu'à la salle de bain mais je la trouves entre ouverte , je passe la tête pour voir qui l'occupe . Clarke était habillé que d'une serviette autour de la poitrine . Je me gratte la gorge pour qu'elle remarque ma présence . Elle sursaute et se retourne rapidement .

\- Qu'est que tu fais ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis à moitié nu ? Demande-t-elle

\- Oh si j'ai remarqué , j'attends juste pour prendre ma douche .

Elle emporte sa brosse et marche d'un pas décidé vers la porte .

\- Hé bien qu'est que tu attends pour te pousser ?

\- Je ne le ferais pas

Elle soupire et traverse la porte en frôlant mon corps se qui me provoque tout à coups des frissons . La blonde commence à partir mais je la retiens .

\- Clarke , il faut qu'on parle .

\- De quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils .

\- Du baiser … bien sur , qu'est que tu veux qu'on dise ?

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ?

\- j'avais honte …

\- honte de quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a repousser pas l'inverse !

\- j'avais honte car je ne l'ai jamais fait alors que toi si …

Elle rougit violement , ce qui me fit rire légèrement .

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose princesse , ça veut dire que tu es encore pur …

Elle me sourit timidement et s' enfuit dans la chambre d'octavia . Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me précipite sous l'eau chaude pour laisser mes pensées fantasmer .

Pdv d'octavia :

Après ce week end éprouvant , Clarke et moi nous nous sommes retrouvé aujourd'hui en sport , le cours vient de se finir , nous nous précipitons dans le vestiaires des filles . Clarke enlève son tee short puis sa brassière de sport . Elle enfile un soutien gorge beige pendant que je met mon jean . Nous discutons de tout , de rien et de Bellamy . Bien sur ! A chaque fois que je prononce son prénom , les joues de Clarke prennent une couleur rougeâtre qui ferait sûrement rire mon frère . Ma mission de cette année est de les mettre ensemble avant le bal de promo . J'ai intérêt à réussir sinon je devrais porter le sac de Raven pendant un mois , ce qui ne m'enchante pas trop ! Enfin bref au moment de sortir , nous croisons Écho qui laisse échapper un sourire au coin du visage .

\- Elle prépare un mauvais coups ! C'est sur ! Affirmait je a Clarke .

La blonde hausse les épaules et suit du regard la rousse qui s' approche de ses amies .

Pdv de Clarke : 

\- Je vais à la vie scolaire O' , tu m'attends pour manger ?

Octavia hoche la tête , me fait un bisous sur la joue et va rejoindre Raven . Je traverse le bâtiment principale et rentre dans la salle qui sert de bureau pour les surveillant . Je dis bonjours a Mathilde une surveillante et lui donne mes papiers pour la cantine . Elle me remercie d'un sourire et me laisse partir . Je déambule dans le couloir jusqu'à que mon portable vibre . Je le sort et reste figé devant le message . Un numéro inconnu vient de m'envoyer une photo de moi , la poitrine a l'air . Je lève la tête et me rend compte tout à coup que les élèves autour de moi me regardent bizarrement . Je marche un peu plus vite jusqu'à croiser un groupe de filles qui me dévisage en rigolant . Leur rire font un écho dans ma tête comme si … Écho … Elle n'a pas osé ? Je met ma capuche pour que personne me reconnaisse et court entre les casiers pour essayer de retrouver octavia . Soudain je remarque un rassemblement d'élèves, je m'approche et observe l'image qui a l'air d'intéresser temps les élèves de mon lycée , elle est affiché sur le mur devant moi . Exactement la même . Je sens les larmes monté et ma gorge se serré . Un garçon vient se placer à côté de moi. Je ne le regarde pas ayant trop peur qu'il me reconnaisse .

\- Je l'amènerait bien dans mon lit …

Cette voix . C'est celle de bellamy ! Je tourne ma tête rapidement vers lui et le dévisage . Se sentant observé, il regarde enfin dans ma direction . Il reste de marbre en me voyant comme si je l'avait changer en pierre .

\- Clarke …

Je l'examine de haut en bas avec tristesse et part en courant les larmes cessant de coulé sur mon visage .

 **Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Bon alors dites moi tout … À votre avis comment va réagir octavia en apprenant le comportement de son frère ? Et comment va réagir Clarke après se que vient de dire bellamy ? Et va-t-elle se venger d'écho ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Blackshadoww** **: Super contente que sa te plaise ! Et pour la drogue je ne peux rien te dire sinon se serrai du spoil ! ^^ mais malheureusement … hihi j'aime trop faire ça ! Je sais c'est sadique ! Bon pour me faire pardonner je vais te dire oui il va se passer quelque chose avec la drogue mais j'en dis pas plus … merci pour ton review !**

 **Bellarke-princesse :** **Merci pour ton review !**

 **Noemiiie** **: j'avoue que Écho me fait bien rire mais ta remarquer dans ce chapitre elle c'est transformer en mode « Je vais te tuer » pour Clarke ! Alors pour la réaction de Clarke ? Tu as aimé ? Merci pour ton review !**

 **Plinchy** **: Tu as été servi , Écho c'est vraiment transformer en grosse peste mais elle n'a pas vu le baiser ( tu en seras plus le chapitre d'après ) j'aurais pu faire qu'octavia réagisse mal mais j'ai préféré faire qu'elle soit contente sinon y a trop d'obstacle pour la relation bellarke entre ( écho , la drogue , la mère de Clarke … oups j'ai un peu beaucoup spoiler ) j'avoue que pour la vengeance d'écho je me suis inspiré d'awkward tu connais ? Le baiser ! C'est le truc que je préfère écrire ! Mdr ^^ mais c'est vrai ! Merci pour ton review !**

 **Cyhame** **: c'est vrai que j'ai hésité à aller aussi vite mais bon après j'aurais mis trois plombe à rapproche bellamy et Clarke ! Mais si tu dis que sa n'enlève rien au charme temps mieux et merci ^^ ( sa veux dire que mon texte a du charme ) merci pour ton review !**

 **Bisous à tous ! Et a la semaine prochaine !**

 **Zozig**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 

_Vengeance et tristesse_

Pdv de clarke : 

J'observe mon reflet et essuie avec un mouchoir mon mascara qui avait coulé à force d'avoir pleurer . Si seulement mon père était la . Je replace mes cheveux correctement et sert les dents . Toute ma tristesse que j'avais accumulé auparavant c'est transformer en colère . En colère contre écho et contre bellamy . Je n'ai qu'une envie les faire souffrir tout les deux . Je sors des toilettes des filles et m'avance jusqu'à Écho .

\- Alors mon cadeau ta plus ? Demande-t-elle ironiquement

\- Et toi Écho ? Tu n'es pas trop triste que bellamy t'es plaqué ?

Elle me défie du regard .

\- Non , il reviendra à moi !

Je laisse échapper un rire sarcastique de ma bouche .

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois … Mais il ne ta sûrement pas dis se qu'il 'est passé hier ?

\- Il c'est passé quoi hier ?

\- Il m'a embrassé .

Je la voie devenir rouge de colère . Bellamy , comme de par hasard passe à côté de nous je vais vers lui . Je le prends par le col et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tous ses amis restent choquer alors que Écho bouillonne de l'intérieur . Je me détache de lui et le dévisage .

\- Ba alors bellamy ? Tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser ? Tout à l'heure tu disais vouloir m'amener dans ton lit . Murmurais je extrêmement froidement .

\- Clarke …

\- Espèce d'obsédée comment ose tu m' embrasser ? Criais je

J'envoie ma main sur sa joue . Il me regarde les yeux écarquillé .

\- Mais c'est toi qui viens de m'embrasser !

\- Bellamy … on ne contredit pas sa princesse …

\- Clarke … je sais pas ce qui te prends mais …

\- Ce qui me prends !? Tu me demandes ça ? Alors que toi bellamy ! Oui je dis bien toi , était si fragile hier que j'ai du te consoler , et tu m'as embrassé . Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus qu'une pauvre fille pour toi , une pute que tu aimerais mettre dans ton lit !

C'est à ce moment qu'octavia arrive vers moi et me tire vers l'arrière pour m'empêcher de frapper bellamy . Ce dernier m'observe avec tristesse et regret . Moi , je le détaille du regard , les larmes prêtent a tomber ,je suis prête a m'enfuir en courant , prête a tout si c'est loin de lui … Octavia me calme et me demande de venir manger . Je la suis jusqu'au réfectoire ou l'on retrouve jasper , Raven et Monty . Je leur fait un petit sourire et m'installe avec eux . Ils font tout pour éviter le sujet de la photo que Écho à prise de moi et je leur en remercie intérieurement .

Pdv de bellamy : 

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil depuis que Clarke est parti manger . Mon cerveaux me repasse sans cesse la dernière heure qui vient de se passer . Quelqu'un agite sa main devant mon visage .

\- Eh Bell ? Sa va ? Me demande Miller

Je cligne des yeux pour revenir à la réalité .

\- Heu … oui mentais je

\- Tu sais tu as le droit de ne pas être bien à cause d'une fille … annonce Lincoln

\- Je vais bien ! Je vous ai dis ! M'énervais je

Miller me dévisage sachant très bien que je mens . Je soupire bruyamment et me dirige vers Écho .

\- T'es vraiment conne toi putain ! Sa sert à rien de te venger ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Ok ? Y aura plus rien entre nous !

Je repars énervé vers les toilettes pour homme pour me rafraîchir .

Pdv de Clarke : 

\- Mais au faîte c'est bientôt le bal d'automne ! S' excite octavia

\- Le bal d'automne ?

\- Oui , on a une coutume au Texas c'est que chaque saison , il a un bal donc le bal d'automne , le bal d'hiver , le bal de printemps et le bal d'été qu'on appelle le bal de promo .

\- Hé bé ça en fait des bals !

\- Ouai donc mercredi les filles on va faire du shopping !

\- Avec plaisir , sa va me changer les idées !

Octavia me regarde avec compassion et me prends la main.

\- Tu sais clarke , si tu as besoin de t'exprimer , on est la …

Je leurs souris .

\- Merci les amis c'est vraiment gentil … Mais le seule truc que j'ai besoin c'est de crier …

Je remarque qu'octavia tourne la tête vers Raven et sourit .

\- On peut t'arranger ça … les garçons on vous laisse …

\- Ok ! Allez y ! On débarrassera la table pour cette fois ! Suggère jasper

\- Merci les gars vous êtes les meilleurs !

\- On sait on sait !

Raven éclate de rire et me prends par la main . Elle me traîne jusqu'à dehors et fait le tour du lycée jusqu'à arriver sur le stade de foot .

\- J'amenais octavia ici quand elle a perdu sa mère pour qu'elle puisse se lâcher quand ça ne va pas . A toi le tour vous êtes prêtes les filles à 3 … 1 ..2..3

J'inspire l'air fraie dans mes poumon et un cri strident sort de ma bouche accompagné d'octavia et Raven , sa fait tellement du bien . Quand enfin toutes ma peine c'est évaporé , j'eclate tout à coup de rire , les filles me suivent et on tombe toutes les trois dans l'herbe . Après s' être défoule et après avoir rencontrer à Raven et octavia se qui s' était passé avec bellamy ( octavia resta choqué par son frère et promis d'aller lui passer un savon ) nous regagnons la cours . Les élèves sont déjà en rang ,octavia et moi allons à notre classe tandis que Raven rejoint la sienne. Je sens le regard de bellamy me transpercer le dos mais je ne me retourne pas . Le prof arrive un peu en retard et nous demande de le suivre , se qu'on fait . On rentre en cours et on s' installe chacun a notre place . J'étais a côté d'un garçon qui s' appelle finn . Il est très sympa mais malheureusement déjà pris il est en couple avec Raven . Ouai , moi aussi ça ma surpris que Raven ne met rien dit mais enfin bon . Le prof de musique pris la parole après avoir enfin réussi à faire régner le silence .

\- Les enfants , je suis heureux de vous annoncer que notre classe a été choisis pour chanter au bal d'hiver , je sais que c'est dans plusieurs mois mais il faut s' y prendre à l'avance et qui s' occupera de celui d'automne ma avertie de la difficulté du projet .

Des plaintes se font entendre mais le professeur les arrêta .

\- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix , je répète comment on va procéder pour les nouveaux , vous allez chacun passer à votre tour pour chantez une chanson de votre choix puis en fonction de votre voix je vous mettrai dans un groupe .

Oh non , je déteste chantez en public ! Me plaignais je a moi-même . Bellamy est le premier , tous ses amis l'acclament comme le roi du monde , ridicule . Il commence à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse et calme . C'est vrai qu'il chante bien très bien même . Après avoir fini sa chanson, le prof lui indique son groupe , mais avant de retourner à sa place , il laisse ses yeux s'égarer quelque instant sur moi . Octavia chante à son tour , elle a une voix splendide même son frère souriait en l'écoutant , sa donnait envie de la serré dans ses bras . Elle regagne sa place et le prof de musique appelle plusieurs personnes avant que mon nom soit prononcé . Les regards se posent sur moi , surtout celui de bellamy . Je me lève et me place devant le tableau . Je pris une profonde respiration et laissa ma voix suivre la chanson. Je choisis de chanter « I see fire » c'est la chanson du hobbit mon père adorait se film . Le silence s' installe alors je me lance .

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's son_

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit quand bellamy pose son regard sur moi , pas un regard furtif , un regard intense .

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

Le professeur m'observe avec intérêt et curiosité comme si je suis un être surnaturel , ce qui est légèrement stressant .

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out father, oh_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn over_

 _The mountain side_

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure , tout les souvenirs que je garde au fond de moi sont libéré mais au lieu de pleurer en pensant à mon père, je souriais .

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

Bon , j'adore chanter mais la , c'est quand qu'il me demande d'arrêté ? J'observe les eleves autours de moi , ils sont absorbé par ma voix .

Oh _, should my people fall in_

 _Surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father_

 _Hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn auburn on_

 _The mountain side_

J'aperçois enfin octavia , elle pleure et … attendez elle pleure ? Je l'interroge du regard tandis que j'aperçois un gars a côté d'elle lui frotter le bras et lui demander se qui ne vas pas .

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

J'aimerais tellement que mon père soit la . Il serait fière de voir que j'ai enfin chanter devant un public .

 _And if the night is burning_

 _I will cover my eyes_

 _For if the dark returns then_

 _My brothers will die_

 _And as the sky is falling down_

 _It crashed into this lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out_

Le silence est tellement profond . Personne ne parle , il n'y a que ma voix qui résonne dans la salle .

 _Now I see fire_

 _Inside the mountain_

 _I see fire_

 _Burning the trees_

 _And I see fire_

 _Hollowing souls_

 _I see fire_

 _Blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you remember me_

Je chante si bien que ça ? Ah les voir on aurait dis que je suis une déesse . Pas que l'idée me plaise pas mais c'est assez étrange .

 _I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)_

 _And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)_

 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

Bellamy capte mon regard , il s' est agrippé à la chaise pendant toute la chanson . Il n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de moi . C'est moi qui décide alors de mettre fin à cette instant en détachant mes yeux des siens .

\- Hé bien Mlle Griffin vous avez une voix magnifique , regarder vous avez fait pleurer Mlle Blake .

Je me retourne vers octavia et sourit en la voyant sécher ses larmes .

\- Bon , vous serez dans le groupes d'octavia justement , de son frère et de Harper

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dites moi que cette une blague j'ai pas envie d'aller avec bellamy moi ! Enfin si , mais après ce qui c'est passé ...Je hoche simplement là tête et retourne à ma place . Finn se tourne vers moi alors qu'une autre personne se place devant le tableau.

\- Tu chante divinement bien …

\- Merci …

Il me sourit . La cloche sonne enfin . Je me lève de ma place et range mes affaires tandis qu'octavia s' approche de moi et me sert dans ses bras .

\- j'y crois pas une de mes meilleures amies chante merveilleusement bien !

Je ris , en la voyant aussi excité . On sort de la classe quand je percute quelqu'un . Je lève les yeux . Oh non bellamy !

\- princesse …

\- bellamy …

Octavia fusille son frère du regard tandis qu'il cherche du soutien dans ses yeux mais il n'y en a pas .

\- vous venez a la fête ce soir ?

\- Oui … affirme octavia

\- On se verra la bas

Bellamy s' enfuit tel un voleur .

\- Quelle fête ?

\- Chez Miller ce soir et tu vas venir avec moi …

\- Je sais pas ci …

\- Tatata tu viendras avec moi point final .

\- Ok de toute façon ma mère ne sera pas la …

En effet , elle a trouvé un travaille en tant qu'infirmière et elle doit être de garde cette nuit alors elle ne remarquera pas mon absence .

\- Je passe chez toi à 19 h à tout ! Me salut elle en rejoignant son frère .

Je lui sourit , et pris le chemin pour retourner chez moi. Mon cerveau me travaille énormément . Pourquoi bellamy a t-il dit ça ? Est-ce que je devrais lui pardonner ? D'un côté je suis pour mais de l'autre nan. Quand je voie ses cheveux brun bouclés descendre sur son front et ses yeux marron noisette me transpercer du regard j'ai juste envie de l'embrasser , mais après ce qu'il a dit je n'en suis pas si sur ! Je soupire d'énervement , m'apercevant que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte . Je pousse avec mon épaule cette dernière et elle s' ouvre enfin . Je rentre dans ma demeure et m'enfuit directement dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs . Deux heures plus tard j'avais fini mon travaille et décide de prendre une douche en attendant octavia . Je la prends rapidement et me rhabille alors qu'on sonne à la porte . Je descends à vitesse grands V mes escaliers et ouvre à octavia . Elle est habillé d'une mini jupe noir avec un chemisier blanc et des talons noirs . Elle me regarde de haut en bas et grimace .

\- Dit moi que t'y vas pas comme ça ?

\- Ba si

\- Clarke … y aura pleins de beau mec la bas ! Ils t'aideront à oublier bellamy ! tu veux que je t'aide à choisir ?

Je réfléchie quelque seconde et accepte la proposition de mon amie , on monte directement dans ma chambre pour trouver la tenu parfait . Octavia sort plusieurs habit sur mon lit jusqu'à qu'elle s' arrête d'un coup .

\- Qu'est qu'y a ?

\- Sa y es j'ai trouver !

Elle me tends un short vraiment cours et un débardeurs blanc ainsi que des talons louboutin ( mon père était très riche ) blanc .

\- Allez met ça !

\- Mais …

\- Pas de protestation !

Je souffle et enfile la tenue que m'a concocté octavia . On passe après a la salle de bain ou elle me maquille un peu les yeux puis me boucle légèrement les cheveux .

\- Voilà tu es parfaite ! On peut y aller maintenant !

J'hoche la tête , attrape mon sac a main et part en direction de la fête avec une octavia surexcité .

 **Salut salut ! Bon désolé pour le retard mais pour me faire pardonné j'ai écrit long chapitre ! merci pour vos review ! A bellarke-princesse , plinchy et noemiiie ! Alors pensez vous qu'octavia veux que Clarke se trouve un autre mec que son frère ? Que la soirée va bien se passer ? Que tout le monde va finir bourré ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de la princesse de mon cœur !**

 **En tout cas Je prévois : déroulement de la fête , discutions bellarke et ….**

 **P.S. : clarke n'a pas fini de se vanger d'écho enfin ... vous verrez**

 **Gros bisous zozig**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

_La soirée_

 **Salut salut mes petits cornichons ! Mdr ! Bon voilà la suite de l'histoire ! Je tiens à te remercié Plinchy d'être toujours la ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour octavia , elle est la première a pensée que Bellamy et clarke sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! De toute façon tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre !**

 **Pour le prochain : le shopping entre filles ! Et avant la fête !**

 **PS : j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire pour Après celle-ci je vous met le résumé dites moi si sa donnes envie!**

 _ **Dans le royaume d'Asterios , Clarke , une princesse , d'une beauté impressionnante va se marier mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévue , les rebelles envahit le château … Elle fait alors la connaissance le bellamy , le roi des rebelles . Va-t-elle l'aimer ? Le haïr ? Le tuer ? Pour le savoir , suivez l'aventure de Clarke .**_

 **Voilà un premier aperçus . Si vous voulez d'autre petit extrait ou des trucs du genres n'hésitez pas à demandez voilà ! Bisous bisous à la semaine prochaine !**

Pdv de bellamy :

Je viens d'arriver à la soirée le sourire au lèvres . J'espère ne pas croisé écho . Un homme assez grands et blond s' approche de moi .

\- Kyle ! Appelais je

Kyle Wick est un très bonne ami à moi . Il est malheureusement pas dans notre lycée , ça m'étonne de le voir ici , il habite plutôt loin .

\- Bell ! Ça fais longtemps mec !

\- Ouai carrément ! Je suis content de te voir ! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

\- Bonne nouvelle j'ai déménagé !

\- Nan ? Tu rigoles ?

\- Hé non ! C'est belle et bien vrai !

\- Viens suis moi je vais te présenté des amis !

Il hoche la tête me suis à travers la foule . J'arrive devant mon petit groupe et leurs montre Wick .

\- Les gars je vous présente kyle Wick ! Il vient d'emménager ici !

Tous le saluent d'un sourire .

\- Kyle je te présente Lincoln , Miller et Murphy .

Il leurs sourit à son tour puis s' installe dans le canapé avec nous . Tout à coup je le voie devenir tout rouge .

\- Ça va kyle ? Demandais je inquiet

\- Oh les bombes !

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il indique et découvre ma sœur , Clarke et Raven entrer dans la maison . Wahou ! Clarke est habillé avec un short assez court et un débardeur blanc ainsi que des talons blancs . Elle est … wahou ! Comment fait elle pour être aussi belle ?

\- Heu … bellamy tu baves …

Je me retourne vers Miller qui rigole en voyant ma tête.

\- Tu étais tellement absorber par clarke que tu as même pas remarquer que ta sœur portait une mini jupe .

J'observe ma sœur et aperçoit qu'elle a effectivement une jupe très courte . Je souffle très fort et m'approche d'elle .

\- O' ! Tu le fais exprès ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De te mettre en mini jupe alors que tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !

\- Ça va laisse la vivre un peu bellamy ! Défends clarke

Je me tourne vers elle et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais ses beaux yeux bleues azur croisent l'on regards se qui me décourage tout à coups de parler . Octavia se gratte la gorge .

\- Bon ! On peut passer ou pas ? demande clarke

\- Heu… oui …pardon

\- Mon frère perd ses moyen devant une filles ? C'est nouveau ça !

Je fusille octavia du regard alors qu'elle glousse gentiment .

Pdv d'octavia

Bellamy s' éloigne tandis que je me tourne vers Clarke .

\- Mon plan est en route ! Annonçais je

\- Quoi ? Quel plan ?

Je ne réponds pas et m'enfuis la laissant perplexe . Vous croyez vraiment que je voulais que Clarke se fasse un autre mec que mon frère ? Bien sur que non ! J'aimerais tellement l'avoir comme belle sœur ! Je m'avance au bar et demande une bière .

\- Oh mais c'est la petite sœur de bellamy !

Je connais cette voix , je me retourne précipitamment et court dans les bras de l'homme qui vient de parler .

\- Kylilounet ! Tu ma manqué !

Il se met à rire et m'embrasse le front .

\- Toi aussi crevette !

Je le pousse légèrement l'épaule en rigolant . Kyle est un super ami à mon frère et je l'apprécie vraiment .

Pdv de Clarke :

Qu'est que voulait dire octavia ? Je soupire et remarque l'absence de Raven . Super . Elles m'ont toutes les deux laissé ! J'aperçois alors mes sauveurs Monty et jasper .

\- He ! Les gars !

\- Salut clarkey !

\- Clarkey ?

\- Ouai ça te vas bien !

Je laisse échapper un petit rire quand quelqu'un se joint à notre conversation . Bellamy évidemment .

\- Je peux vous la piquer quelques secondes ? Demande-t-il a jasper et Monty

\- Oui bien sur

\- Non ! Restez ! Dis je comme un appelle à l'aide

Jasper murmure un petit désolé et s'enfuit comme un lâche . Bonjours l'amitié ! Je me retourne vers le Blake et le détaille du regard , jusqu'à planté mes yeux dans les siens .

\- Qu'est que tu veux ?

\- Ecoute … je sais que tu m'en veux et tu en a tous les droits mais s' il te plait écoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire . Voilà , je suis un con la plupart du temps et j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien . Jamais je n'aurais pensez une seconde que tu es ma pute . Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de pur . Je t'apprécie beaucoup Clarke et je ne supporte pas que tu me fasses la tête …

\- Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu dises ça ? Et qu'après je te pardonne ?

\- Non bien sur que non mais laisse moi une seconde chance je t'en supplie !

\- Je te l'ai déjà donné … quand tu as insulté mon père j'ai laissée coulé …

\- Laisse moi s'en une troisième …

\- Je sais pas bellamy …

\- s' il te plait …

\- J'ai besoin d'en réfléchir pendant la soirée je te dirais ça quand j'aurais décidé .

\- Ok …

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et part de la cuisine . Son geste ma un peu surpris mais bon . Je sors à mon tour de la salle et cherche mes amis quand je remarque Raven qui part en pleurant a l'extérieur . Je la suis instantanément pour découvrir son problème .

\- Hé rav' ça va ? Demandais je en m'asseyant a côté d'elle

\- Nan … finn et moi ont a rompus …

\- Oh je suis tellement désolé …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon je savais que ça allais plus et en plus j'ai vu quelqu'un a la fête et …

\- Nan ? C'est qui ?

\- Kyle Wick . Un copain de bellamy .

\- Ouh ! Raven est amoureuse !

\- Nan arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! et puis je viens de rompre avec finn mais Je le trouve juste extrêmement beau et mystérieux et intriguent et …

\- Ouai en gros tu le trouves parfait ! ?

\- Je sais pas …

\- Demande à O' elle doit le connaître .

\- Ouai. Ta raison j'y vais !

Raven s' en va tandis que je reste songeuse . Je sais que je devrais donner une autre chance à bellamy mais j'ai peur qu'il me fasses souffrir .

\- On rêve princesse . Demande bellamy

Je sursaute et regarde bellamy qui m'observe un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres .

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à que je dises Oui ?

\- Effectivement

\- Bellamy je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance mais ne foires pas car sinon je te jures de ne plus te …

Il me coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes .

\- Mais qu'est que tu fais ? Demandais je

\- Clarke , je sais pas pourquoi mais tu n'est pas comme les autres filles vraiment … je ne sais pourquoi … je …

Bellamy se met à bafouille en scrutant mes yeux .

\- Bell ' … j'avoue que je te trouves aussi attirant mais j'ai juste besoin de temps d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et sourit en me fixant .

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un débiles !

\- Ta dit que j'étais attirant .

\- Quoi ? Nan ? J'ai pas dis ça !

\- Oh que si princesse !

Je souffle bruyamment en rigolant . Je le quitte finalement après avoir beaucoup discuté de tout et de rien . La fête bas a son plein , j'aperçois octavia embrasser a pleine bouche Lincoln . Je reste sans voix tandis que bellamy rentre à son tour . Il observe la salle et ses yeux se posent sur sa sœur et Lincoln , sa mâchoire se contracte . Il s' approche dangereusement de Lincoln et octavia qui s' étaient détaché.

\- Tu as embrassé ma sœur ? Tu … oh mon dieu je vais te tuer ! Crie t-il avant d'attraper le col de Lincoln .

Octavia pousse un cri et laisse ses larmes tomber alors que je me précipite vers bellamy . Je lui demande d'arrêté mais il ne m'écoute pas .

\- BELLAMY STOP ! Criais je hors de moi .

Il s' arrête net et se relève en se mettant fasses a moi .

\- IL A EMBRASSÉ MA SŒUR ! JE DEVRAIS LE TUER !

\- Non bellamy ! Ta sœur à le droit de vivre ! Tu comprends ça ? Elle a le droit d'aimer quelqu'un ! Elle a le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un ! Elle a le droit de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ! Elle a le droit de se marié ! d'avoir des enfants ! Il faut que tu l'acceptes tu comprends !? Laisses la vivre ! Dis je plus calmement

Il ne répond pas et regarde autour de lui perdu . Ses yeux se posent sur sa petite sœur qui est en pleure .

\- Désolé … O ' je …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et partit de la maison en claquant la porte . Sans réfléchir une secondes de plus je le suis . Je le trouves devant la maison assis contre le mur . Il a le retard vide et perdu .

\- Je ne suis pas un bon frère n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais si bellamy mais tu dois accepter le faites que ta sœur à un petit copain . Si il lui brise le cœur la tu pourras aller lui casser la geule .

\- J'ai peur qu'elle souffre clarke …

\- La vie est faite de haut et de bas c'est comme ça mais si elle n'est pas bien tu seras la et moi aussi …

Il me fixe avec intensité puis me demande hésitant .

\- Tu peux venir avec moi au bal d'automne ?

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents .

\- Oui , avec plaisir.

\- Je te ramène ? Demande-t-il

J' hoche la tête et prends mon téléphone pour le dire à octavia . On rentre dans sa voiture et il met la radio . Une musique assez douce ce fait entendre , je pose alors ma tête contre la vitre et laisse mes pensées divulgué dans mon cerveau .

\- Tu es magnifique … chuchote bellamy

Je me retourne vers lui quand il se rends compte que je l'ai entendus , il rougit .

\- Heu… désolé … je … ne savais pas que … t'étais réveillé …

\- Bellamy tu te remets à perdre tes moyens .

\- Zut ! Dit il en rigolant

Je le suis dans son fou rire jusqu'à qu'il arrête le contacte . Signe qu'on est arrivé à destination , c'est-à-dire chez moi .

\- A lundi … souriais je

\- A lundi … répondit il

Je m'approche de lui , pose sur ses lèvres un baiser furtifs et sors de la voiture . Je rêve ou je viens de l'embrasser ? Merde … Mais c'était plus fort que moi il était tellement craquant . Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives Clarke ! Je chasse bellamy de ma tête et m'écroule sur mon lit avant de m'endormir .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Journée agité**

 **Salut les amis ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Plinchy et Bellarke-Princesse. J'avoue que le chapitre d'avant était assez calme mais bon comme on dit le calme avant la tempête . Mdr :D . Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : je vous donne un autre petit extrait de ma prochaine fiction .**

 _ **Je soupire et me fraye un passage pour m'en aller sauf que bellamy m'attrape la main .**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi es tu si déçu ? Des filles tuerais pour mon corps .**_

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas épousez un homme pour son corps mais parce que je l'aime , de toute façon j'ai l'habitude donc …**_

 _ **Le rebelle se met à me rire a la figure .**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**_

 _ **\- L'amour est une faiblesse .**_

 _ **Je dégage ma main de son emprise et le regarde au profond de ses yeux .**_

 _ **\- Tu te trompes , l'amour est l'espoir et le courage , car quand tu aimes quelqu'un , tu as le courage d'aimer et l'espoir d'être aimé en retour .**_

 _ **Après ma déclaration , je me faufile à travers la foule pour apercevoir ma mère .**_

 **Voilà voilà ! C'est pour vous donner envie ! La fiction sera poster sûrement la semaine prochaine ou début de celle d'après .**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Zozig**

Pdv de clarke :

Les jours passent et bellamy ne m'adresse plus un mot , plus un regard . Je ne comprends pas . Je l'ai embrassé c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulais ? Je referme mon cahier alors que la cloche résonne dans les couloirs , je me précipite avec Octavia a la porte quand quelqu'un me bouscule , mes pieds perde l'équilibre et me laisse tomber quand une main me rattrape . Je lève les yeux vers mon héro . Bellamy . Je ne sais ce qui ce passe tout a coup mais quand mes yeux se plantent dans les siens un courant électrique ce fait sentir a travers tout mon corps ce qui me provoque une chaleur dans tout le ventre . Il me soulève et me repositionne droite puis s' enfuit . Mais qu'est qui fait ? Je m'excuse a O' et me met à courir après lui . Je l'aperçois entrer dans une pièce. Je me cache alors derrière le mur espérant qu'il ne met pas vu . Je le vois serrer les poings et cogner dans le mur en face de lui . Je sors à découvert et l'observe mais il ne sens apparemment pas ma présence puisqu'il reste le dos tourne .

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Il se fige un instant et se retourne vers moi avec une lueur de tristesse .

\- Je … je ne peux pas faire ça clarke .

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Attendre .

\- Très bien on a assez attendu alors je suis prête à être avec toi .

\- Non je ne peux pas être avec toi .

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi .

Je le scrute ses yeux pour chercher si il dis la vérité .

\- Tu mens . Et tu cache quelque chose .

\- Non . Je ne mens pas . Tu n'es plus rien pour moi maintenant .

Ces paroles me donnent comme une claque monumentale .

\- Très bien si c'est se que tu souhaites , moi qui pensais que t'avais changer bellamy .

Sur ces derniers mots , je pars de la salle en trombe et dégouté . Qu'est que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi il a peur comme ça ? Je sens mes larmes monter je ne suis plus rien pour lui ? Je renifle et empêche l'eau que j'avais dans les yeux de s' échapper . Octavia arrive vers moi en courant avec un grand sourire . Mais il se fane directement en voyant ma tête .

\- Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

Je lui raconte l'heure qui vient de se passer avec tristesse et dégoût .

\- Je le trouves vraiment bizarre en ce moment Clarke. Je ne penses en aucun cas qu'il ta oubliée. Je pense juste qu'il n'est pas très bien et qu'il a besoin de temps . Ça va s' arranger.

\- Laisse tomber O' , il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas c'est comme ça !

\- Clarke . Dis elle extrêmement sérieuse . Je connais mon frère mieux que personne et aucune femme ne l'a jamais aussi obsédé . Il est fou amoureux de toi . Même si tu en doutes moi je le sais . Allez viens Raven nous attends pour le shopping .

Je la suis dehors et découvre Raven discuter avec Kyle, l'ami de bellamy . Décidément tout me ramène à lui .

\- Arrête de draguer Rav' ! On a du shopping a faire et on doit remonter le morale a clarke .

La métisse se retourne vers moi et observe ma petite mine .

\- Je paris que c'est ton pote qui a fait ça ! S' énerve t-elle devant Wick .

\- Je vais aller lui parler. annonce t-il .

\- Non . Finis je . Mieux vaut être seul qu'être mal accompagner .

Octavia se retourne vers moi peiné .

\- Non ne dis pas ça . Clarke il …

\- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler allons faire du shopping .

Octavia acquiesce et me prend part la main pour m'amener jusqu' a l'arrêt de bus suivis de Raven . Ce dernier arrive très rapidement , je m'installe au fond et met mes écouteurs en attendant d'être au centre commercial . Pourquoi ce changement de comportement soudain ? Vendredi il m'avait ramener chez moi et je l'avait embrassé , j'aurais peut être du m'abstenir . Et comment je vais faire pour le bal ? J'enlève ma musique de mes oreilles et me tourne vers les filles .

\- J'étais censé aller au bal avec bellamy. Comment je fais ?

Les filles semblaient réfléchir en donnant des noms de garçon . Puis finalement Raven déclare .

\- Va y avec finn .

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est ton ex et puis pourquoi lui ?

\- Oh tu sais on est resté ami et maintenant j'essaye de m'intéressé à Wick donc …

\- Mais il t'a parler de moi ?

\- Oui il m'a demandé avec qui tu allais au bal , je lui ai dit bellamy et il a dit dommage . Dit elle en citant la discussion .

\- T'es sur que ça te dérange pas ?

\- Nan pas du tout tiens son numéro de téléphone dit elle en me montrant son portable

Je le note rapidement mais une question me brûle les lèvres .

\- O' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ton frère y va avec qui a ton avis ?

Je respire bruyamment et cherche mentalement qui pourrais t-il bien amener .

\- La première je dirais Malia , sinon il y a harper ou Victoria .

\- Si il y va avec Écho je crois que je fais une syncope .

\- Il n'ira pas avec elle , il sait très bien que tu la déteste .

\- Ouai... dis je pas convaincus

Le bus s' arrête enfin devant le centre commercial . On s' engouffre dedans comme des folles dingues , trop impatiente de faire les boutiques .

\- Les filles vous voulez pas qu'on mange d'abord ?

On hoche la tête , affamé après cette demi journée . On s' installe dans le Starbucks , Raven et moi on commande un croque monsieur alors qu'octavia prends une salade au saumon . Le repas se passe tranquillement sans poser le sujet bellamy sur la table . On prends rapidement nos dessert et part du restaurant pour aller faire enfin les boutiques . On passe d'abord dans un premier magasin , octavia l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant . On fouille de fond en comble la boutique . Personnellement je ne trouves pas de robes a mon goût mais j'entends un cri de joie de la part de Raven . Aurais-t-elle trouver la robe parfaite ? Je m'avance vers elle pour découvrir son trésor . Elle me montre une longue robe bordeaux qui lui arrive au pied a grosse bretelles . C'est vrai qu'elle lui irait bien . Elle se précipite dans la cabine pour essayer cette merveille. Elle sort au bout de quelque minutes , octavia reste bouche bée .

\- Wahou ! Tu es a coupé le souffle ! Dis je impressionné

Elle rougit légèrement et reste en extase devant elle .

\- Je vais la prendre . Annonce-t-elle

On hoche la tête et s' avance vers la caisse pendant que Raven paye , je me retourne vers octavia .

\- Et toi O' ? Ta robe ?

\- J'ai pas trouver grands chose … soupire-t-elle déçu

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on va en trouver une . Souriais je

Elle acquiesce alors qu'on sort de ce magasin , on marche un petit peu s' arrêtant dans des bijouterie ou des parfumerie jusqu'à découvrir la boutique de nos rêve . Octavia et moi nous nous regardons et rentrons comme des furies dans le magasin comme si notre vie en dépendait . Je cherche une robe parfaite , il me faut la robe parfaite . Soudain , je la vois , la robe parfaite . Je saute pratiquement dessus et court en cabine pour l'essayer . Les filles me complimente et reste même la bouche ouverte tellement « apparemment » je suis belle . Je rigole légèrement , octavia nous demande de la suivre dans la cabine d'a côté . On exécute et attendons qu'elle sorte . Après 5 longues minutes d'attente, on découvre une octavia magnifique . Elle a choisis une robe verte très longue à bustier et qui a une ceinture de fleur blanche tandis qu'un très léger voile blanc descends le long de ses jambes en plus du jupon vert . C'est une très jolie robe et elle va très bien à octavia , elle s'accorde parfaitement avec ses yeux . On passe à la caisse et pars du beau magasin . On déambule encore une heure dans le centre commercial pour finir nos achats et décide de rentrer .

Pdv de bellamy : 

Wick m'observe avec des questions dans les yeux . Mais qu'est qui veux ? ça m'énerve ! Je ne suis déjà pas de bonne humeur ! Il faut qu'il en rajoute.

\- Bon , qu'est qu'y a ?

\- Ba rien …

\- Kyle …

\- Ok Ok ! Tout à l'heure je parlais à Raven quand j'ai vu ta sœur sortir avec une clarke pratiquement en pleure . Raven ma regardé méchamment et m'a annoncé d'une voix ferme que c'était de ta faute . Alors bellamy qu'a tu fais ?

Je soupire , j'ai tout sauf envie de parler de ça mais bon c'est Kyle et le connaissant il ne cessera de me poser la même question pendant des heures jusqu'à que je réponde . Je le regarde longuement .

\- Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien à O' si je te le dis ?

\- Oui juré .

\- Tu sais que je suis encore dans le trafic de drogue a cause des menaces de me tuer . Mais j'avait décidé dimanche de tout arrêter pour ma sœur même si je risquais de perdre la vie . Mais quand j'ai annoncé que je voulais arrêté de nouveau … ils ne m'ont pas menacé moi … non … ils ont menacé clarke . Alors le seul moyen qu'ils ne lui fassent pas de mal c'est que je m'éloigne d'elle .

Il souffle pour encaissé toutes les informations que je viens de lui fournir puis se retourne vers moi après avoir réfléchis .

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup clarke mais Raven ne cesse de me dire que c'est une fille extrêmement forte . Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul moyen qu'elle ne se fasse pas blesser . En tout cas le meilleur moyen , c'est que tu lui en parle .

Il scrute de nouveau l'horizon après avoir balancé son récit dans ma figure , il a tord , si il découvre que je suis de nouveau proche d'elle , il la tueront c'est sûr.

\- Sinon tu vas avec qui a la fête ?

J'aimerais tellement prononcer son prénom mais , je me suis arrangé autrement pour SA SÉCURITÉ.

\- Écho .

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Comment vous pensez que Clarke va réagir ? Et octavia ? Va-t-il avoir un rapprochement entre finn et Clarke selon vous ?**

 **Dites moi tout dans les reviews . A la semaine prochaine .**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 

_Le bal 1/3_

 **Salut ! Je suis contente de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre et pour ceux qui sont intéressé par mon autre histoire le premier chapitre va venir en fin de semaine normalement . Merci plinchy d'être toujours vivante ! Merci pour ton commentaire sa ma fait très plaisir ! J'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi pour ce coups là ? ! ( je parle de l'effet de surprise ) enfin bref merci de laisser des review sa fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Zozig**

Pdv de clarke :

Le jour du bal avance à toute vitesse , j'évite bellamy le plus souvent possible . Rien que de voir ça tête , ça me fais souffrir . Comment il a pu jouer avec moi comme ça ? Octavia me répète sans cesse que tout ça va s' arranger mais je n'y crois pas du tout … Enfin bref sinon finn a accepté de venir au bal avec moi , c'est vraiment gentil de sa part mais j'aurais largement préféré y aller avec bellamy … Pourquoi Je m'intéresse tant à lui ? Pour vous dire j'ai même demandé à octavia plusieurs fois avec qui il y allait mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre en disant qu'elle n'en n'avais aucune idée . Je sors mes écouteurs de mon sac a main et les mets dans mes oreilles . Je fredonne gentiment la musique jusqu'à arriver au lycée . Je descends tranquillement de ma voiture , je cherche octavia dans la foule d'étudiant. Mes yeux se pose sur le groupe de bellamy ou la brune était . Je soupire et attends qu'elle vienne me voir . Une élève me tapote l'épaule , j'enlève la musique de mes oreilles et la détaille du regard . Elle est petite et brune avec des yeux marron foncé pratiquement noir . Elle me fait un immense sourire , elle a l'air gentille .

\- Salut … Clarke ?

\- Oui c'est ça et toi tu es ?

\- Maya , je voulais simplement de prévenir que tu peux aller voter ou t'inscrire pour être la reine du bal de printemps la bas . M'informe-t-elle en montrant des élèves autour d'une table .

\- D'accord merci …

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui …

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec Octavia ?

\- Heu… elle est avec son frère

\- Et ?

\- Je ne peux pas me le voir .

\- Ah … pourtant bellamy est gentil …

\- Mouais …

\- Sinon tu ne s'aurais pas ou est jasper ?

Elle rougit alors que je l'observe avec amusement . Elle et jasper ? Dis donc on me cache des choses .

\- Non … je crois qu'il commenc …

\- Hey ! Salut maya ! S' exclame une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toute

Je me retourne et observe le groupe de bellamy accompagner d'octavia s' approcher de moi . Je lance un regard noir a octavia , qui me murmure un désolé .

\- Pourquoi tu viens ici Blake ? On t'a rien demander ?

\- Je ne te parles pas Griffin , je parle a maya , mon amie .

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots .Maya passe de moi à bellamy perdu . Elle ne pensait pas qu'on était autant ennemie .

\- Hé bien , je lui parlais avant toi alors tu peux dégagé.

\- Non , je n'ai pas envie .

\- Dégage salopard .

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon rien du tout , tu pars point .

\- Si tu pense que je peux recevoir des ordres de toi princesse tu te trompes .

\- Arrêté de m'appeler princesse .

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimais bien ça avant .

\- J'aimais ça quand t'étais pas un Connard sans cœur , qui joue avec les sentiments des autres .

Il ne répondit rien mais me regardait peiné. Le malaise c'était installer dans le groupe , surtout octavia qui ne savait pas qu'elle camp prendre .

\- Ba alors Blake ? Ta perdu ta langue ? Dis je sarcastiquement.

La cloche retentit ce qui le sauve d'un nouvelle affrontement . Bellamy part en regardant une dernière fois derrière lui . Octavia s' avance vers moi et m'amène au rang de notre classe .

\- Ça va ? Me demande-t-elle

\- Ça peut aller mieux . Dis je en souriant légèrement

Le professeur nous fais rentrée dans la salle et nous nous plaçons . Je me met automatiquement à côté d'octavia mais le prof nous interrompt .

\- Clarke vous ne vous mettrez pas à côté d'octavia aujourd'hui .

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je commence à vous connaître et je sais que vous parlez alors … tiens placez vous à côté de bellamy blake .

J'écarquille les yeux et tourne ma tête légèrement vers bellamy , celui-ci m'observe avec tristesse . Je ne suis pas prête et je ne veux pas le voir , il me dégoûte .

\- Non .

Tous les élèves lèvent la tête vers moi et me regarde choquer .

\- Pardon ? Me demande le prof

\- C'est hors de question que je me mette à côté d'un connard comme lui .

\- Mademoiselle Griffin surveillez votre langage et aller vous assoir à côté de bellamy . C'est un ordre .

\- Je vous le redis . Non .

\- Très bien . Je vous expulse du cours pour manque de respect envers moi et votre camarade .

\- Comme vous le voudrez .

Je jette un coup d'œil à octavia , qui se ronge les ongles comme signe de stresse . Je prends mon sac et part de la classe en claquant la porte tellement fort que tout l'établissement doit avoir entendu . Je traverse les couloirs jusqu'au bureau des surveillants ou je leurs explique mon problème . Il me montre une chaise ou m'assoir . J'exécute et observe la salle avec intérêt . J'arrête mon regard sur une affiche pour le bal d'automne . Il y avait écrit dessus « voter pour écho » . Ça doit être sûrement pour être la reine du bal . Et si je me présentais ? tiens bonne idée . Je m'approche du bureau de la surveillante , elle lève la tête vers moi et m'observe étrangement .

\- j'aimerais me présenté comme reine du bal . Dis je simplement

Elle me fait un énorme sourire et me tends un papier a remplir , ce que je fais rapidement , je le rends à la surveillante .

\- pour faire ton affiche va au CDI je te l'autorise .

\- Merci

Je court à la bibliothèque et m'installe sur un ordinateur et commence enfin mon affiche .

Éclipse de ½ heure 

J'imprime une centaine d'image et demande à la documentaliste de la colle , elle me tends un pots avec un pinceau . Je rentre dans le couloir et décore le lycée avec mes superbes affiches. Octavia va faire un arrêt cardiaque quand elle le saura . Fière de mon travail , je rapporte la colle au CDI et attends que la cloche sonne .

Dinnnnnnnnnnng !

Tiens en parlant de ça . Je m'apprête a montez pour rejoindre octavia mais j'entends un cri de rage et d'énervement . Je m'avance vers le bruit et trouve une écho très en colère qui déchire mes affiches.

\- Ba alors écho ? Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Demande je sadiquement

\- TU T'ES PRÉSENTÉ ! Tu ne gagnera jamais sale peste !

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves?

\- Je ne suis pas énervé !

\- C'est ça et mon cu c'est du poulet pendant que t'y ai !

\- Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs sale pute !

\- Dis celle qui se balade à moitié nue dans les couloirs .. On est pas dans un bordel écho alors si tu veux aller baiser quelqu'un va voir ailleurs .

Elle me regarde choquer par les paroles . Hé oui , j'avoue je fais ma rebelle .

\- Ne lui parles pas comme ça ! Crie fox

Je lance un regard noir .

\- Toi on ta rien demandé alors ferme ta gueule !

Elle baisse le regard avec soumission mais sans que je mis attende , écho me fous une claque . Elle a fait quoi la ?

\- Tu veux jouer à ça on va jouer .

Je prends le peau de peinture qu'elle avait dans les mains pour repasser sur mes affiches et lui verse sur la tête . Tous le monde s'étaient réunis autour de nous . Ils étaient comment dire … bouche bée . Écho , elle , était en rage noir . Je lui souris hypocritement et dis avant de partir .

\- Parce que vous le valez bien Garnier .

Des rires se font entendre ainsi que les pleures d'écho . Octavia s' approche de moi, le visage lumineux.

\- Tu es mon idole ! S' exclame-t-elle comme une petite fille de 5 ans

\- Je sais , je sais …

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es présenté ?

\- Oui je-

\- C'est trop génial ! Me coupe-t-elle

Je ris de bon cœur accompagner d'une octavia surexcité .

Éclipse de 2 jours : 

_Vendredi 16 h 30 . Salle de classe ._

Octavia était de très , très , très bonne humeur aujourd'hui mais quand je dis ça Je rigole pas . Elle est tellement impatiente de m'aider à m'habiller , a me coiffer …. D'ailleurs une petite brune s' approche de moi en levant les bras en l'air et en sautant de partout .

\- C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est-

\- Oui O' ça l'ai

En effet , ce soir c'est le grand soir . J'ai tellement mais tellement hâte ! Je vais être tellement belle que bellamy rampera a mes pieds suppliant de me pardonner . Non je ne suis pas narcissique . Octavia , Raven et moi marchons tranquillement pour aller chez moi . Nous avions décidez de nous préparez ensemble . Octavia y va avec Lincoln , Raven avec Kyle et moi … ba avec finn . J'ouvre la porte brusquement et monte dans ma chambre suivis de mes deux amies c'est parti pour la préparation ….

 **Alors alors vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis bonne idée ou mauvaise idée de s' être présenté comme reine du bal ? Et la dispute clarke /écho ? Et celle bellamy /clarke ?**

 **Répondez moi en review !**

 **Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

 _Le bal 2/3_

Les préparations viennent de commencer. On enfile chacune notre tour notre robe . Vous êtes impatient de savoir comment je suis habillé ? Et bien j'ai une robe bleue près du corps qui descends jusqu'à mes genoux , elle est ouverte dans le dos et à un décolleté plongeant. Octavia s' assoit sur le lit et commence à me boucler les cheveux quand c'est fait elle me les relève en queue de cheval haute . Je me brosse les dents puis commence à me maquiller les yeux ainsi que les lèvres .

 _Pendant ce temps la du côté de bellamy :_

Elle s' est présentée ? Comme reine du bal ? Je reste sidéré par le message que Kyle vient de m'envoyer . Je savais qu'elle l'avait fait mais j'avais besoins d'une confirmation de la part de Wick . Je sors de ma douche et m'habille en costard, pquis me regarde dans le miroir . Quand je pense que j'étais censé y aller avec elle ! Elle me manque tellement . Pourquoi je suis obligé de jouer le salop devant elle ? Pour sa sécurité simplement . Je me parfume légèrement et soupire .

Pdv de clarke : 

Je met délicatement mes chaussures qui vont avec ma robe et la pochette que octavia ma prêté. Les filles sautillent de partout comme des folles mais moi je n'en n'qai pas envie . Mes pensées sont forcément tourné vers lui . Ses belles boucles brunes qui tombent sur son front , ses tâches de rousseur éparpillés sur son née et sa bouche rosie . Sans que je me rende compte une larme dévale ma joue . Octavia et Raven s' arrêtent net dans leur danse de la joie et s' accroupies en face de moi , octavia me prends les mains et me demande d'une voix douce .

\- Qu'est qu'y a clarke ?

\- Bellamy me manque .

Je la voie baisser les yeux avec tristesse .

\- Je sais …

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui .

Octavia se redresse d'un seule coup et me fixe avec une lueur d'espoir .

\- Ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît mais des que je l'ai vu , j'ai sentie comme … comme de la joie . Je pensais qu'après la mort de mon père je ne serais plus jamais heureuse mais avec lui je sens que tout est possible . Quand il m'a embrassé la première fois je …

\- Attends il t'a embrassé !? S' écris Raven

\- Je te l'ai pas dit ?

\- Non !

\- Désolé … donc quand il m'a embrassé la première fois , j'avais l'impression que tout autour de nous disparaissait qu'on était que tous les deux . J'avais des frissons partout , j'avais des papillons dans le ventre , j'avais … j'avais envie de lui … vous pensez que je l'aimes ?

\- Ba la y a aucun doute ma puce ! S' exclame Raven enthousiaste

Je regarde octavia qui semble réfléchir . Je pose ma main sur son épaule et …

\- j'ai trouvé !

Je sursaute violemment et la regarde encore sonner par la frayeur qu'elle ma provoqué .

\- clarke , ce soir je ne dors pas chez moi ...

\- c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Laisses moi finir !

\- Pardon !

\- Je reprends ce soir je dors chez linc' et tu vas oublier comme de par hasard tes clés de maison et ta mère n'est pas la ! Alors je dis à bell' de t'inviter. Il accepte et vous couchez ensemble .

\- O' ! M'exclamais je effaré

\- Très bon plan mais si bellamy refuse ? Demande Raven en m'ignorant

\- Il ne refusera pas ! Parole de Blake .

Je souris de toutes les dents , elles sont tellement génial comme amies ! Je les observe entrain de se chamailler en rigolant .

\- Les filles ! Je vous ai pas dit !

Elles arrêtent leurs disputes instantanément.

\- Quoi !? Demandent-elles en même temps

\- Je crois qu'ils se passent un truc entre maya et jasper .

Raven écarquille les yeux et lève les bras en l'air en criant .

\- Je le savais !

\- Ils vont trop bien ensemble ! Renchérit octavia

\- Je suis d'accord .

On discutent encore pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à que la porte sonne . Je jette un coups d'œil à la fenêtre .

\- c'est qui ? Me chuchote octavia

\- Kyle .

\- Va te préparer pour ton arriver rav' !

Elle monte à toute allure les escaliers alors que j'ouvre la porte d'entrer . Kyle se présente devant moi en costume cravate avec une boite de chocolat pour Raven c'est trop mignon .

\- Salut Kyle ! Souriais je

\- Salut Clarke , ou est Raven ?

\- Elle arrive .

Je me pousse légèrement de la porte et laisse apparaître une Raven magnifique . Kyle reste bouche bée par sa beauté . Je ris légèrement .

\- Ra..Raven tu es … splendide !

\- Merci … rougit-elle

Elle lui prends le bras et l'emmène dans le salon pour l'occuper pendant que je recoiffe octavia . La porte sonne une deuxième fois . Raven regarde à son tour par la fenêtre .

\- Merde c'est les deux en même temps ! S' écris Raven

\- C'est pas grave on se prépare quand même !

Octavia et moi montons à vitesse grand v les escaliers . On entends Raven parlé au garçon jusqu'à que c'est notre moment de rentrer en scène . Octavia y va en première , Lincoln est émerveillé et l'embrasse à pleine bouche . Je rigole discrètement et me lance a mon tour. Je descends avec délicatesse les escaliers mais au lieu de voir bellamy , je voie finn . Ah oui , c'est vrai … oh bellamy ! Je le chasse de ma tête et observe finn , il a l'air surpris . Je me place devant lui avec un grand sourire .

\- Tu es très belle Clarke .

\- Merci … dis je en rougissant .

Je lui souris gentiment .

\- Bon on y go ! Coupe octavia

On hoche la tête et on commence à sortir quand octavia tends sa main , je ne comprends pas tout de suite .

\- Pour mon plan .

Je sors mes clés de ma poche et soupire en les donnant à octavia . On monte dans les voitures et c'est parti pour le bal !

Éclipse du trajet 

En arrivant devant le lycée , je remarque la masse de personne rentré . On descends des voitures et suivons les troupeaux de lycéens exciter . On sort nos billets et les donnons à la caisse . Ils nous font rentrer très vite , je m'émerveille devant la salle super bien décoré . C'est vraiment ambiance « romantique » , il y a des petits cœurs de partout , c'est vraiment chou . J'aimerais tellement que bellamy sois la avec moi !

 _C'est bon on a compris_

Tiens tu te réveilles conscience. J'observe attentivement tout les recoins de cette pièce jusqu'à que mes yeux tombent sur le buffet . Je commence à partir quand octavia me rattrape.

\- Non , clarke on va d'abord danser !

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais qui tienne .

\- Oui maman .

Elle me fait une grimace et m'entraîne jusqu'à la piste de danse . On se déhanche comme des folles pendant quelques minutes tous mes problèmes se sont envolés mais j'ai bien dit pendant quelques minutes . Bellamy arrive dans la salle . Alors qui est sa cavalière ? Je quitte la piste de danse et le regarde nerveusement. Une belle rousse élancé rentre dans la salle et lui saute dessus . Ne me dit pas que … non …mon cœur se brise instantanément. Bellamy embrasse à pleine bouche écho . Je me soutiens à la table avec beaucoup de mal . Les filles accourent vers moi alors que Raven me prends dans ses bras , octavia part en trombe pour passer un savon a son frère .

Pdv de bellamy : 

Une tornade brune fonce sur moi comme une furie . Je me penche vers ma sœur pour lui dire bonjour mais elle me repousse brutalement . Mais qu'est qui lui arrive ?

\- TU T'ES REMIS AVEC ECHO ?!

\- Oui … je

\- NE TROUVES PAS D'EXCUSE BELLAMY ! JE TE CONNAIS TROP BIEN ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST POUR ÉLOIGNER CLARKE DE TOI ! D'AILLEURS JE NE SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI ? ALORS JE TE LE DEMANDE BELLAMY POURQUOI ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas O' et ça ne vous regarde pas non plus ! criais je au personne qui s' étaient réunis autour de nous

\- Bien sur que si ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Reprit octavia d'un ton plus calme .

Allez bellamy ! Tu peux le faire ! C'est pour la sécurité de Clarke ! Oh clarke , je suis tellement désolé .

\- J… j'aime…. Écho .

Elle fronce les sourcils et laisse échapper des ses lèvres un rire glacial . Elle allait répartir quand je lui prends le bras .

\- Ne me touche pas ! S' écrit-elle en tirant son bras d'un coup sec . J'ai toujours essayé de te comprendre bellamy mais là tu vas trop loin . Je sais que tu me mens et ne le nie pas ça sert à rien .

Sur ces derniers mots , elle rejoins ses amies et prends Clarke dans ses bras . Je suis vraiment un monstre . Écho vient vers moi et me prends la tête pour m' embrasser mais je recule la tête et pars à la buvette . Je demande plusieurs boisson alcoolisé et les bois toutes . J'ai tout foutu en l'air comme d'habitude … je marche d'un pas précipité vers les toilettes et cogne dans le mur . Je t'aime tellement clarke .

\- J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi .

Je me retourne vers la voix qui venait de résonner et retrouve en face de Clarke .

\- Clarke !? Je …

 _Sois tu lui balance tout maintenant bellamy et elle te pardonnera peut être sois tu lui mens et tu la perds pour toujours ._

Hors de question de lui mentir encore .

\- Comme tu le sais je fais partis d'un trafic de drogue et pour le bien d'octavia j'ai … j'ai voulus arrêté … vraiment … Mais au moment où je leur est annoncé la nouvelle … ils t'ont menacé toi …

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais assis pendant mon discours . Je sentis une main se poser sur mon genou , je lève les yeux vers elle . Elle est tellement belle .

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Clarke … Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour …

\- Chut … ordonne-t-Elle

Elle se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes . Pendant un instant , j'avais l'impression qu'on s' était jamais disputé . J'approfondis notre baiser mais bellamy pense à sa vie . Je stoppe le baiser et plongé mes yeux dans les siens .

\- Clarke … je ne peux pas faire ça … je

\- Je t'aime . Déclare-t-elle

\- Je ne pense pas que … Attends quoi ? Tu … tu m'aimes ?

Elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse la joue . Je ferme les yeux , laissant mon corps se réchauffer par ses lèvres . Quand je les rouvre pour lui répondre , elle était déjà partis . Elle m'aime … je sors des toilettes le cœur léger et la cherche du regard . Elle est assise avec Octavia et Raven , je m'approche d'elle mais de loin octavia me fais non de la tête . Elle est toujours énervé . Durant la soirée , j'essayait plusieurs fois d'approcher clarke mais octavia et raven m'empêchaient sans arrêt . Je croyais qu'elle voulaient qu'on se mettent ensemble ? Je soupire et me positionne au coin de la salle pour surveiller clarke . La directrice entre sur la scène et s' empare du micro .

\- Les enfants ! S' ils vous plaît moins de bruit !

La pièce fait place au silence tout à coup laissant la directrice s' exprimer.

\- Nous allons nommez le roi et reine ! Vous êtes allez votez normalement en début de soirée .

Merde ! Je l'ai pas fait ! Trois élèves s' avancent sur la scène à leurs tours . Deux tenaient les couronnes et le troisième l'enveloppe des gagnants . La principale s' empare de l'enveloppe , regarde d'un œil furtif le gagnant, elle fait durer encore un peu le suspense et annonce enfin.

\- La reine du bal d'automne 2016 est … Écho Smith .

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus , il a été un peu plus long à écrire c'est pour ça que j'ai un jour de retard voilà désolé !**

 **Noemiiie** **: merci fan n°1 ! mdr ? désolé de vous faire attendre une semaine ! J'avoue moi aussi sa me soule quand je peux pas savoir la suite avant une semaine ! Enfin la voilà la suite ! merci je suis très contente que sa te plait ! Merci pour tout !**

 **Plinchy** **: j'avoue que j'était plutôt fière du « parce que vous le valez bien … Garnier » j'ai rigoler toute seule quand j'écrivais ! Clarke est vraiment surprenante je l'avoue mais elle déteste se laisser faire dans mon histoire . Pour le bal , il y a pas trop de dispute dans ce chapitre mais comme dirais la pub pour sfr ( je crois ) … mais c'est pas fini ! je m'y connais bien en pub ! Merci encore pour tes supers message et pour tout !**

 **Babibou1234** **: malheureusement pour toi c'est elle qui a gagner la couronne ! J'ai bien dis la couronne ! Justement mon plan dans ma tête c'est que écho est tellement une peste que tout le monde a peur d'elle a par clarke et octavia ! Et que du coup ils ont voter pour elle de peur d'être trucider sur place mais chacun vois ça comme il veut :) après j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même et puis sa se trouve elle a tricher ! Merci merci ! Pour tout !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sa fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Alors j'avoue que ce calme est assez bizarre. Vous devez vous dire mais … Clarke pardonne trop vite à bellamy mais … bon je vais pas les faire se détester éternellement et puis au fond elle , elle comprends pourquoi il a essayer de l'éloigner de lui … après J' avoue aussi que le chapitre était plutôt calme pour écho et clarke mais comme on dit le calme avant la tempête ! Alors avez-vous aimez ? J'espère ! Le baiser bellarke ? Content ? La réaction d'octavia quand elle a vu son frère avec Écho ? Et l'élection d'écho ?**

 **Répondez par review ! Je vous aimes merci pour votre soutiens !**

 **Ps :** **pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction je dois juste vous avertir que c'est assez difficile en ce moment les cours donc je pense que le prochain chapitre sera fin de la semaine prochaine ou début de celle d'après , car je vous avoue écrire deux fiction en même temps c'est un peu dur ! Mais j'ai déjà écrit la moitié ! Voilà m'en voulez pas trop !**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Zozig**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 

_Le Bal 3/3_

Pdv de bellamy : 

Je sens quelqu'un se raidir à côté de moi , je me tourne vers l'individue , qui est Clarke . Elle baisse les yeux tristement . Je la contemple avec peine et lui prends la main . Elle lève ses magnifique yeux vers moi et me fais le plus beau des sourires . Je lui rends avec un petit clin d'œil . Écho monte sur scène et met la couronne .

\- Nous allons maintenant appeler le roi du bal de printemps 2016 ! C'est ….

Le suspense se repends dans la salle .

\- Bellamy Blake !

Les personnes sautent de joie et se retournent vers moi. Clarke me lâche la main , je me retourne vers elle et elle me pousse légèrement vers la scène avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres . J'avance dans la foule quand un de mes amis me crie .

\- Va chercher ta princesse sur la scène !

Mais … C'est pas elle ma princesse . Je me retourne et fonce vers Clarke . Je la fais basculer en arrière et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur . Des frissons traversent mon échine . La salle a arrêté de respirer mais tout à coup on attend un cri de rage . Je me détache alors lentement de Clarke et lui chuchote lentement à l'oreille …

\- C'est toi ma princesse , c'est toi la princesse de mon cœur .

Avant de lever les yeux vers la source du cri . Écho est rouge de colère . Elle descends de la scène d'un pas décidé vers Clarke . Ça sent pas bon tout ça .

\- Espèce de petite Salope ! Crie-t-elle avant de claquer clarke .

Cette dernière mais une main sur sa joue rouge . Elle ose toucher à ce qui m'appartient ?

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de claquer ma petite amie ?

\- Mais … c'est moi ta petite amie …

\- Non écho et tu le sais très bien … tu étais juste mon plan cu , alors excuse toi tout de suite .

\- Hors de question .

\- Ah oui ?

Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends le poignet en le serrant fort , elle pousse un cri .

\- Tu me fais mal bellamy lâche moi !

Je maintiens mon emprise jusqu'à qu'une voix me ramène à la réalité .

\- Lâche la Bell'. Dis d'une voix neutre Clarke

Je la relâche alors d'un coup . Elle pousse un soupire de soulagement alors que Clarke se rapproche d'écho .

\- Écho , écho , écho … comment te dire ça sans être méchante ? Humm … tu n'es qu'une peste sans cœur, tu crois que ta beauté arrangera tout mais au contraire il faut en avoir dans le cerveau mais toi tu n'a rien dedans . Tu me fais pitié écho Smith . Je parie que tu finiras pute dans un bordel .

Elle avait tout lâcher ça comme si c'était normal . Écho serre les dents et lâche finalement .

\- Et toi Clarke ? Tu crois valoir mieux que moi ? A ton avis pourquoi ton père est mort ? Moi je sais , c'est qui ne pouvait plus te supporter . Il ne pouvait plus voir ta gueule et à préféré se suicider à la place de te voir tout les jours .

Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux , elle allait craquer . Moi ? J'étais bien pire qu'énervé . Je plaque violemment écho au mur qui est à côté de nous . Elle lâche un cri surprise .

\- Écoute moi bien sale pute , si tu parles encore une fois comme ça à Clarke ou ma sœur ou quelqu'un que j'apprécie , je te pète la gueule c'est clair ?

Elle hoche la tête terrifiée et part en courant en direction des toilettes . Enfin débarrassé de cette chieuse ! Tous le monde me dévisageaient étrangement , une expression de peur s' affichaient sur leurs visages même sur celui de Clarke . Je m'avance vers elle , prends sa tête et l'approche de ma bouche . Nos lèvres se collèrent , ce baiser reste doux malgré l'énervement que j'éprouvais avant . Je me détache et la regarde au plus profond de ses yeux .

\- Je t'aime . Déclarais je

Elle m'embrasse à son tour et murmure contre mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi .

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dehors . J'en avais marre de cette fête .

\- Viens dormir chez moi .

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas mes clés … octavia avait un plan … pour qu'on se rapproche et pour … qu'on … voilà quoi !

\- j'ai compris . Dis je en rigolant

Elle me tape l'épaule gentiment alors que je la pousse dans la voiture .

\- allez princesse monte dans ton carrosse !

Elle rigole à son tour pendant que je m'installe au volant . Je démarre la voiture et commence à rouler quand je sens un regard me transpercer . Je me retourne vers Clarke , effectivement , elle me fixe avec désir .

\- wooo ! Calme toi princesse on dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus !

Ses joues prennent une couleur rougeâtre tandis que je laisse sortir de ma bouche un rire homérique .

\- c'est pas de ma faute si t'es attirant …

Je rigole de plus belle alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux .

\- merde ! Je l'ai dis à voix haute ?

\- Oui ! Dis je ne pouvant plus m'arrêter .

Au bout d'une petite minute , je réussis à me clamer .

\- Ça me fait penser au retour de la fête de Miller , tu avais aussi dit que j'étais magnifique.

Pdv de clarke 

Il rougit légèrement , ce qui m'acquiesce un sourire .

\- t'es mignon quand tu rougis !

Il laisse apparaître un petit sourire alors qu'il coupe le contact . On descends de la voiture mais alors que je me dirige vers la maison , bellamy me retient.

\- Je dois vérifier la voiture , tiens va ouvrir , je te rejoins . Déclare-t-il en me tendant un trousseau de clés .

Le l'attrape et marche gaiement jusqu'à la porte . J'insère la clé dans la serrure mais cette dernière refuse de se tourner.

\- Rrrh ! Fichue serrure !

Je sens une présence derrière moi , je pivote ma tête sur la droite pour découvrir bellamy qui attends que j'ouvre la porte . Il fait glisser sa main sur mon bras , se qui me provoque des frissons puis niche sa tête dans mon cou pour me chatouiller avec sa bouche . Je gemis légèrement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher . Sa main se pose sur la mienne et un clic se fait entendre . La porte est ouverte mais je reste planter devant le palier savourant les baisers de bellamy . Je me retourne précipitamment , passe mes mains derrière son coup puis les jambes autour de sa taille . Je pose mes lèvres sauvagement sur les siennes . Il ferme la porte avec son pieds puis me colle brusquement contre un mur . Je m'agrippe a ses cheveux , ne pouvant supporter l'excitation qui était à son comble je rapproche mon bassin du siens . Je sens à travers son jean a quel point il est excité . Il me détache légèrement et pose son front sur le miens.

\- Tu me rends fous princesse .

Je souris en rougissant .

\- Je suis prête .

\- De ?

\- De le faire avec toi . J'ai confiance en toi .

Une expression de joie illumine d'un coup son visage . Il me sert contre lui puis me transporte jusqu'à sa chambre , il m' étale doucement sur le matelas puis vient me rejoindre . Il se met au dessus de moi et avance sa tête à mon cou . Il aspire mon sang comme si c'était un vampire pour laisser un suçons apparaître sur ma clavicule . Il passe ses mains dans mon dos pour défaire lentement ma fermeture éclair , je la sens descendre jusqu'au creux de mes reins , il attrape le bourlet de ma robe et la tire vers lui laissant apparaître mes sous vêtement . Le stresse commence à monter en moi , j'ai confiance en lui mais j'ai peur . Il m'embrasse dans le cou puis descends sa bouche jusqu'à ma poitrine . Il passe ses mains derrière mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge . Je tremble légèrement malheureusement bellamy le remarque . Il me prends le menton et me regarde dans les yeux .

\- Si tu ne veux pas . Dis le moi .

\- Si je le veux mais … j'ai … j'ai peur .

Il me fait un sourire rassurant .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'irais doucement .

Il dégrafe alors mon soutif et déclare sincèrement .

\- Tu es magnifique clarke , n'est pas honte .

Je l'aime tellement putain . Il enlève son tee short laissant apparaître son corps magnifiquement bien sculpter . Il est tellement beau . Je déboutonne son jean a une rapidité impressionnante.

\- Dis donc t'es une sauvage toi ! Dit-il haletant

Je ris doucement et l'embrasse à mon tour puis le fait tomber sur le côté , je me met à califourchon sur lui et embrasse son torse . Je l'entends gémir , ce qui m'excite encore plus . Il met ses mains sur mes cuisses et les descends petit à petit jusqu'à ma culotte . Allez Clarke c'est le moment , il passe sa main sous ma culotte pour toucher le clitoris . Une sensation bizarre s' empare de moi , une sensation de plaisir . Je gémis alors qui me refais tomber sur côté , il enlève son boxer et enfile un préservatif . Il se remet sur moi et me demande avec le regard la permission de lui donner ma virginité . J'hoche la tête avec un sourire . Il rentre doucement en moi . Ça fait un peu mal mais ça passe . Il fait des vas et viens de plus en plus vite . Je me sens légèrement gêné mais l'excitation est trop forte , je laisse échapper un gémissement . Quand tout à coup on atteint l'orgasme en même temps . On soupire de soulagement et de plaisir . Il se détache de moi et tombe sur le côté . Je viens me nicher contre lui et m'endors tranquillement dans ses bras .

Je me réveille doucement , et regarde attentivement autour de moi . Je suis chez bellamy … quand je repense à hier soir je souris . Sa y es je suis une vrai femme . J'enfile mes sous vêtement et met un sweat trop grand de bellamy . Je descends dans la cuisine et commence à prépare le petit déjeuner quand la porte d'entrer sonne . Heureusement que j'avais pris un legging a octavia sinon en culotte ça le fait pas trop . J'ouvre la porte sur un homme assez grand , très musclé avec des cheveux noirs accompagner de quatre autres gars . En me voyant il fait une grimace . Sympa …

\- Je vois que bellamy n'a pas pris en compte mon avertissement .

Hein !?

 **Hello , alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? En tout cas je tiens à remerciez vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment Plinchy ! De m'avoir suivis le début de l'histoire ! Évidemment clarke sait la vérité alors rien ne peux défaire leur amour enfin … merci au autre de lire aussi ma fiction . Donc alors qui est l'homme ? Bellamy va-t-il se réveiller à temps ? Clarke va-t-elle être blesser ? Qui sont les hommes accompagnant l'inconnu ?**

 **Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !**

 **P.S : oui , je sais j'ai toujours pas fini d' écrire le chapitre 2 de warrior princesse mais sa va venir vous inquiétez pas , je me suis dis que je devrai faire passer cette fiction en priorité . Enfin bref voilà !**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Zozig**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 _N'es pas peur_

 **Bonjour , bonjour alors vraiment désole pour l'immense retard mais j'avoue que j'ai été charger et j'avais des problèmes avec des amies important à réglé donc merci à Plinchy toujours la et fidèle à son poste Mdr nan merci beaucoup Plinchy , t'es la meilleure ! Merci aussi à marthaa Voilà la suite et l'avant dernier chapitre**

 **Ps : je vais supprimer « Warrior princess » vraiment désolé pour ceux qui avaient accroché ! Enfaite j'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire et j'ai pas de plaisir à l'écrire donc voilà !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Zozig**

Pdv de clarke :

Je dévisage l'homme en face de moi . Il veut quoi lui ? Même pas un « bonjour , sa va ? » , « je cherche bellamy » direct il me regarde de travers et tout le tralala nan mais oh !? Et sa veut dire quoi sa phrase la ? ( je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur le matin ) « je voie que bellamy n'a pas pris en compte mon avertissement » quel avertissement ? Il doit comprendre que je suis perdu puisqu'il se présente .

\- Désolé , je m'appelle Gustus , je suis un ami de bellamy .

\- Ah enchanté . Je vais aller le …

\- Nan pas la peine il viendra de lui-même . Dit-il en s' approchant de moi .

Glups … heu … ça fait flipper la , il se rapproche vraiment beaucoup la . Je me recule et fais place à mon beau sourire hypocrite.

\- Entrez ! Vous avez soif ?

Il rentre accompagner de ses acolytes , je leurs dis de s' assoir dans le salon pendant que je vais leurs chercher a boire . Je pars dans la cuisine et souffle un coup . J'espère que bellamy va se réveiller ! Je reviens quelques minutes après des verres à la main , je les poses sur la table basse . Gustus me fixe se qui me perturbe vraiment .

\- Vous ne voulez pas que j'aille prévenir bellamy vous êtes sur ?

\- Non …

\- Mais …

\- j'ai dit non !

Ok … heu calme toi mon coco ! Il fronce les sourcils et baisse la tète avec énervement .

\- bon j'en ai marre , allez faites ce que vous voulez avec elle !

Hein !? ils veulent me faire quoi ? J'observe les compagnons de Gustus qui eux me fixe avec perversité . Bellamy ! Vite réveille toi ! Il s' approche de moi quand …

\- arrêtez ! Si vous touchez à un seule de ses cheveux je vous jure de vous tuez jusqu'au dernier .

Bellamy ! Merci merci ! Gustus se lève et se pose juste devant bellamy , ce dernier est habillé d'un survêtement gris et d'un tee short blanc . Il descends à toute vitesse les escaliers pour se précipiter vers moi mais deux autres mecs lui prennent les bras . Putain mais ils sont combien !? J'aurais pas du les laisser tous rentrer !

\- Allez y montrez à bellamy qu'est qui arrive quand on obéit pas à Gustus ! Ordonne Gustus a ses hommes .

\- Mais de quoi tu parles je suis encore la ! Je suis encore dans le trafic !

Attends Stop ! C'est les hommes du trafics au putain je suis dans la grosse merde ! Gustus le détaille du regard avant d'ajouter .

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de la fille .

\- Quoi !? Mais ta jamais dit ça !

Le trafiquant laisse apparaître un petit sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres .

\- Hé bien je te le dit maintenant ! Tu aurais du comprendre mon gars maintenant on va te montrer l'autorité .

Il fait un signe à trois de ses hommes . Mais ils sont combien !? Ils s'approchent de moi avec intérêt . Le premier me prends les mains , le deuxième me prends les pieds tandis que le dernier commence à se déshabiller. Non non non ! Tout sauf ça s' il vous plaît ! Il m'arrache le tee shirt de bellamy laissant apparaître un bout de ma poitrine .

\- Putain je vais vous niquez vôtres races ! Lâchez la ! Crie bellamy .

Je le distingue entrain de se débattre pour venir m'aider alors que ma vue commençait a se brouiller . Je me débattais de toutes mes forces . Je réussis à mordre celui qui me prenais bras , il pousse un gémissement et se recule d'un coup en bousculant celui qui me tenait les pieds , je lui donne un coups dans les boules . Il se tord en deux et tombe par terre pendant que je me précipite pour aider bellamy . Mais Gustus sort un pistolet et le pointe sur moi .

\- Voici le colt M1911 , avant que tu fasses un seule geste il te transpercera la tête alors je te conseille de ne pas bouger …

Je frissonne et sent mon souffle se saccadé. Pourquoi ça arrive a moi !? Respire Clarke respire . Je vais retrouve mon père , oui je vais te retrouver papa. Je ravale mes larmes en reniflant. _« Reste forte Clarke »_ c'est ce que tu me dirais papa .

\- Comme ça je pourrais mieux visé . Sourit-il sadiquement

Pdv d'octavia : 

Après avoir passé la nuit chez Lincoln , je décide de rentrer chez moi pour retrouvez mon frère et … Clarke ! Elle doit tout me détaillé ! Même sa nuit avec mon grand frère . Je marche joyeusement jusqu'à chez moi mais remarque de loin une voiture . Oh non … pas eux . Bellamy ne sait pas que je suis au courant de ses trafics mais j'essaye de m'absenter quand ils sont la , je reconnaissais leur bruit , leur voix , leur pas , leur voiture ! Oh non ! Si Clarke est a l'intérieur … je contrôle ma respiration et marche comme si de rien n'étais . Il y a une fenêtre toujours ouverte de l'autre côté de la maison . Je prends mon portable et fait mine d'écrire un message après avoir passé l'entré ou des hommes de Gustus surveillent , je contourne ma demeure et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre . Le trafiquant sort … une arme ? Ouah lala sa va trop loin ! Je m' empare du téléphone paniqué et appelle la police les prévenant du malheur . Mais au moment où je raccroche je vois bellamy s' interposer entre Clarke et la balle que Gustus vient de tirer . Il tombe au pied de Clarke et ne bouge plus . Je reste de marbre face à cette scène mais je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac puis mes yeux se remplient de larmes . Non on m'a déjà enlevé ma mère , on ne peut pas m'enlever mon frère ! Je scrute de moindre mouvement des personnes à l'intérieur de la maison espérant que la police arrive .

Pdv de clarke : 

Bellamy est devant moins allongé sur le sol en sang . Je met assez longtemps à réagir mais quand j'aperçois le visage pâle de bellamy et le sang sur son tee short , cela fait un déclic dans ma tête . Je tombe sur les genoux et me penche au dessus de lui en caressant son visage .

\- Bell … reste avec moi … ça va aller hein ? Tu vas t'en sortir .

\- Clarke …

Sa voix était brisé et saccadé sans que je l'en empêche des larmes inondaient a nouveau mon visage .

\- Chuuuttt … je suis la … et … et je t'aime … d'accord ?

\- Clarke … je suis tellement désolé …

\- Je t'interdis de t'excuser maintenant d'accord ? Si on doit se disputer on le feras plus tard …

\- Clarke … je ne vais pas m'en sortir …

\- Ne dis pas ça …

\- Princesse… je perds trop de sang , je suis condamné .

\- Arrête de dire ça !

Gustus ris et s' assoit sur le canapé . Mais qu'est qu'il fait ? Je ne m'en occupe pas et pose ma main sur la joue de bellamy .

\- Comment tu as fais ? … hein … comment ta fais pour qu'en 2 mois je tombe amoureux de toi ? ... Tu … es tellement … belle … putain … Mais t'ai tellement belle … comment tu fais pour être si parfaite ? … comment ? Oh … je t'aime clarke … je t'aime …

\- Arrête bellamy , ce ne sera pas tes dernières paroles ! C'est clair ?

\- Promets moi … que tu t'occuperas de ma petite … sœur … ne la laisse pas toute seule s'il te plait … dis lui que je l'aime et … que je … suis désolé …

\- Bellamy ! Reste avec moi ! C'est un ordre !

\- Oh princesse … ton sale caractère … va me manquez … je t'aime tellement…

Bellamy finit sa phrase par un soupir et ferme les yeux.

\- Bellamy ?

Il ne réponds pas . J'entends mon cœur battre de plus plus vite . Le temps s'arrête autour de moi .

\- bellamy ? Réponds moi !

J'entends les sirènes de la police résonner dans la rue alors que je secouais de mes petites mains le corps inerte de bellamy .

\- Bellamy non ! Réponds ! C'est pas drôle .

Il n'est pas mort . Gustus et ses hommes s' agitent autour de moi mais je ne prête attention qu'a lui . Bellamy . Je tremble légèrement et pose ma main sur son coups pour chercher son pou mais en vain .

 _Il est mort clarke …_

Mes émotions me submergeant , je pousse un cri , laissant toutes mes émotions prendre le dessus . Je laisse ma tristesse s' échapper par les larmes et mon désespoir par ce cri . Les policiers rentrent dans la maison tandis que je sers bellamy contre moi , le suppliant de se réveiller .

Tous ça en 5 minutes . Comme quoi , ça peut tomber sur n'importe qui n'importe quand . La vie peut basculer sans qu'on puisse si attendre . Une main se pose sur mon épaule , je relève ma tête et un homme me demande de le laisser s' occuper de bellamy . Je me décale pour qui passe devant moi , il cri des ordres a ses camarades mais je n'écoute pas , mon regard toujours posé sur lui. Comment a-t-il pu m'abandonner ? Comment à t-il pu me faire ça ? On l'installe sur un brancard et le sort de la maison , je me lève ne lâchant pas bellamy du regard. En sortant dehors , alors que je me précipitais dans l'ambulance , mon regard croise celui d'une petite brune en larme . Octavia . _Ne la laisse pas toute seule s' il te plait ._ Je m'élance vers elle et la prends dans mes bras . Je l'entends renifle dans mon coup . Je lui prends la main et la traîne jusqu'à la voiture de bell' , elle me tends les clés pour que je puisse enfin ouvrir la voiture . On rentre dans l'automobile et j'allume le contact pour démarrer la voiture , je suis l'ambulance qui ce dirige évidemment vers l'hôpital . Le trajet se fait dans un calme religieux , aucune de nous deux souhaite parler . Quand je me gare enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital , je sors précipitamment de la voiture et cours vers l'entré de l'hôpital suivis de près par octavia . Je m'approche de l'accueil et demande avec une triste mine .

\- Excusez moi , je voudrais savoir si bellamy blake est déjà arriver et pris en charge ?

\- Oui , il vient d'être emmener au bloc , le médecin viendra vous donnez des nouvelles .

\- Très bien , merci .

Je vais m'assoir à côté d'octavia qui c'était déjà installé dans son siège et elle fixait un point invisible .

\- Ça va aller … j'en suis sûr .

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sur !

\- Tu me diras la vérité ?

\- Oui promis ...

\- Est ce que Bellamy était vivant quand il a été amener dans l'ambulance ?

Une boule se forme de nouveau dans ma gorge .

\- Non , je … je crois que … son … cœur c'était arrêté .

Oh non , et c'est répartie je pleure encore et encore , octavia m'accompagne dans mon désespoir et me sert dans ses bras . La mort d'une personne chère n'est pas la chose la plus dur dans la vie , le plus dur c'est de ne pas savoir . Son cœur s' était peut être arrêté mais les docteurs on peut être réussis a le redémarre , comment être sur qu'il soit mort ? Je ne peux pas … et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est attendre .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 

_C'est la vie ._

 **Hey ! Hé oui je suis réellement la pour ce dernier chapitre ! Je sais je sais j'ai été longue vraiment désolé ! MERCI À TOUS ! SURTOUT À PLINCHY , CAMILLE , BELLARKE-PRINCESSE , MARTHAA , BABIBOU1234, N. alias fan numéro 1 ;b , CYHAME ET ENFIN BLACKSHADOWW ! merci de m'avoir suivis à travers cette histoire ! Je pense écrire d'autre fiction mais pas forcement sur the 100 sur wattpad pour celles ou ceux qui sont intéressé voila mon compte : zozodu692002 .**

 **j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus .**

 **Gros bisous et bonne vacances**

 **( pour ceux qui vienne de finir le ramadan Aidkom mabrouk )**

 **Zoé**

PDV de clarke :

Des secondes . Des minutes . Des heures . Peut être une journée ? J'en sais rien … tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de bellamy , Kyle et Lincoln sont venus des qu'ils ont su , pas longtemps après monty , jasper , Raven et Miller sont passé pour avoir des nouvelles . Murphy ne pouvait pas venir mais on le tenait au courant . En fin d'après midi , octavia est allée chez Raven pour se doucher , moi ? Je suis restée . Je ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir en attendant des nouvelles . La peur me tressaille le ventre , aucune nouvelles … bon signe ou mauvais ? Ma mère ma demandé de rentrer mais je l'ai envoyer balader . Je sens une main me secouer légèrement . J'ouvre les yeux sur un homme de la quarantaine , les cheveux brun et les yeux marron foncé .

\- Bonjour …. Êtes vous un proche de bellamy Blake ?

\- Oui , je suis sa petite amie .

Ça sonne bien , il me tends sa main .

\- Je suis le docteur Kane je me suis occupé de votre petit ami .

\- Clarke Griffin .

\- Votre copain s' en ai sorti de peu mais il est encore très fragile , vous voulez le voir ?

\- Oui merci .

Il traverse la salle d'attente moi à la suite . J'avance assez vite pressé de le voir . Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et se décale pour me laisser passer . Je pénètre dans la pièce avec angoisse . Je reste sans voix devant son corps si faible . Je m'avance vers lui et prends sa main délicatement .

\- Si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en veux … ça devrait être moi à ta place et non le contraire ! Bellamy ne m'abandonne pas , tu n'as pas le droit alors s'il te plait ouvre les yeux et montre moi tes belles pupilles chocolat pour que je puisse les scruter dans les moindres détails , je veux t'embrasser , te serrer contre moi , te voir rire , te voir sourire , je veux entendre ta voix … je te veux et … je t'aime …

Je me lève et m'apprête partir mais SA voix m'en empêche .

\- Moi aussi je te veux et je t'aime …

Je me retourne précipitamment et l'admire dans toute sa splendeur . Je retiens mes larmes de soulagement de tomber et saute dans ses bras .

\- Aïe , clarke je suis encore blesser !

Je me relève d'un coup et essuie les trois gouttes qui avait coulé sur ma joue .

\- Excuse moi …

Il me montre toutes ses dents et sans que je mis attende me mort la joue. Je pousse un petit pleinement.

\- Mais t'es malade !

\- Nan je suis blesser . S' exclame-t-il avec ironie

\- Pourquoi ta fais ça ?

\- J'avais envie de te croquer .

Je émet un petit rire .

\- T'es fous …

Il s' approche de moi et s' empare de mes lèvres et colle son front au mien .

\- Ouai , de toi …

Je l'embrasse à mon tour , le baiser ce fait de plus en plus intense quand on entends la porte s' ouvrir et une exclamation.

\- Bah ! enlever moi cette image de la tête ! Je suis dégoûter !

Je ris face à temps de dégoût de la part d'octavia.

\- Je te rappelle O' que c'est toi qui insistait pour que je sorte avec ton frère .

\- Oui mais je t'ai jamais demandé de me faire une sex tape devant moi !

J'éclate dans un fou rire je vous raconte pas , ce qui provoque chez bellamy un sourire . Ah ce que je l'aime !

3 ans plus tard … 

Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de Lincoln et octavia et oui ils sont encore ensemble incroyable non ? Moi aussi je suis toujours avec bellamy et je compte le rester . Je plisse ma robe avec mes mains et sort des toilettes . La fête bat à son plein . Octavia danse comme une folle au milieu de la piste de danse . La musique s' arrête et le dj annonce la lancé du bouquet . Toutes les femmes dont moi se précipitent sur la piste et se mettent en ligne . Octavia se positionne devant nous et fait le décompte mais au bout de 3 , elle se retourne et s' approche de moi le sourire au lèvre . Elle fait quoi ? Elle me donne le bouquet et me fais pivoter . Bellamy se trouve en face de moi , il me prends les joues et m'embrasse tendrement puis se met à genou devant moi . Attends ! IL SE MET A GENOU DEVANT MOI !? Je retiens ma respiration pour empêcher mes larmes de couler . Il sort de sa poche une petite boite et l'ouvre sur une bague en diamant . Elle est splendide .

\- Clarke Griffin voulez vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme !?

Je laisse mes larmes inonder mon visage et sourit de toutes mes dents .

\- Oui …

Il se relève et me prends dans ses bras puis me fais tourner parmi la foule . Ce que je ressens en ce moment ? Une vague d'émotions s' empare de mon corps . Je prends sa tête et m' empare de ses lèvres comme une sauvage .

5 ans plus tard : 

Raven et Kyle se sont marié et ont eu une petite fille Maria elle a 3 ans , elle est splendide et ressemble beaucoup a sa mère .

Jasper et maya sont ensemble mais pas marié , ils mènent une vie paisible avec leurs enfants Louis et Cara.

Lincoln et octavia ont eu un petit Adrien , il est trop mignon . On le garde tous les mercredis pour alléger sa mère qui est enceinte de 8 mois .

Après s' être marié bellamy et moi sommes parti s' installé dans le Colorado ( Lincoln et Octavia nous on suivis , cette dernière était trop triste de mon départ Mdr ) , ma mère vient nous rendre visite souvent avec son nouveau conjoint Marcus Kane . Vous vous rappeler de lui ? Il a sauvé mon chéri . On forme une jolie famille puisque j'ai mis au monde une jolie fille Cassie, elle a 4 ans et Sam qui lui a 1 ans , mes deux amours ils sont vraiment magnifique . Je les aimes ainsi que mon mari . Aujourd'hui je suis la plus heureuse des femmes .


End file.
